Crystal Tears
by Beeface2012
Summary: Lacey a once fiery red head, who lost her sister, is now someone who prefers to sit behind a safe desk. Rage, doesn't know who she is or where she came from. When these two meet, how come it is that they feel like they need to protect each other
1. Chapter 1 Rage's POV

Stupid.

This was all stupid.

The dark bit at me as I stumbled out of the gate, nearly tripping over something wrapped around my foot. Stupid trip. I glanced down, notching a hand around my ankle. Scratching hands. They always scratched me up and tried so hard to keep me in the dark gate with the purple eyes. Eyes. Those purple eyes. They screamed something evil. Evil purple stupid eyes.

I reached over, ripping the scratching hands free, and the gate slammed closed. I was alone, cold and alone. Stupid alone. I hated being alone. I glanced around, noticing I was somewhere, just couldn't see where. Stupid, this was all my fault. I just had to be stupid and open the gate. I just had to know what was behind the gate. Stupid purple eyes. Those eyes, they told me not to go, that all I'd find was death, but what did they know? They never left the gate. Stupid eyes.

My eyes trailed around the place I'd stumbled into. Gates, there was another gate standing tall in front of me. No! Stupid gate! It followed me! I ran up to it, throwing myself against it and shaking the bars hard, but a sharp shock bolted through my hands and stomach, and I screamed, letting go. Stupid shocking gate! I hated stupid gates.

"I heard something." A mans voice trailed around the corner of the gate and I looked over, seeing eyes. Stupid eyes. But these weren't purple, these where blue and brown eyes. Two men smiled as they turned the corner, a bright light flashing up into my eyes. Stupid bright lights! Stupid smiling men! Did they not know that hurt! Stupid smiling eyes.

"What do we have here?" The man asked, eyeing me closely. Stupid man eyes, stop staring!

"Looks like a pretty young girl." The other mocked, the smile on his stupid ugly face stretching up wider.

"That's no girl. That's a monster, look at the mark on her neck." I reached up, covering whatever mark they were talking about. There was no mark, stupid smiling men. There was nothing there.

"This should be interesting." The other growled low, his stupid blue eyes looking amused and happy. This was not happy! I was not happy! Stupid happy smiling eyes. Before I had time to move away from the gate, it was being opened and they were coming towards me in their stupid white coats! No! I don't wanna get hurt! Stupid smiling white eyes! NO!

*~*~*~*~*

Pressing my head into the damp cool ground, I sighed, loving how the chill seeped through my burning skin. It was fuzzy, those stupid white coats made everything fuzzy. I couldn't move much, just rolling around on the ground, but I didn't want to roll. Rolling hurt. I tried to make a noise, but the stupid white coats made that hard to do. Everything burned, like I was on fire. Stupid fire. It needed to go out, stop burning me. I didn't do anything wrong.

I closed my eyes, they burned too, but when they were closed, they didn't burn so much. Stupid white coats, I'll kill them. I'll make them pay for this pain. Just wait, they'll see. I shivered, even though I was burning up. Why did I shiver? Stupid cold ground, it was too cold. I tired to move my face away, but I couldn't, so I just stayed put. The stupid white coats with their big happy smiles walked over, peering into my cage. It wasn't another gate, just a big stupid cage. I'd walked from hell into another. I should of listened to those stupid purple eyes. They knew better. Stupid eyes.

"Oh no. She's running a fever. She's burning up." The gate opened again, and I wanted to push up and run. But before I even had time to blink, the stupid white coats had fallen over me, sticking me with sharp things that hurt and nipped at my skin. I tried to swat them away, but I could barely move my head to look up at the stupid smiling blue eyes.

"There, that should help her sleep better." The one guff voice mumbled but I closed my eyes, not seeing their stupid satisfied smiles. They will pay. I promise. Stupid coats. I hate them!

*~*~*~*~*

Breathe.

I had to remind myself to breathe.

I'd been so stupid as to forget, but when I stopped, I could go hours without breathing. I always pretended too when the stupid white coats came around. Which was less and less. They said I wasn't responsive. Whatever that meant. They even gave me clothes to wear. Black clothes. The top was too tight, and showed off my stomach, which was a ghostly white color, and the skirt was too short, and fluttery. Stupid short skirt. Stupid perverted white coats.

I sat in the dark, up in a corner. I liked to press my cheek against the wall, it was so cold, but the wall was rough. I'd done some serious damage to it recently, that had the stupid white coats worried I was unstable. I'd gone after the wall, clawing and scratching and screaming and hitting it. By the time they got there and gave me a shot of something that made everything fuzzy, I'd destroyed half a wall. My fingers were bleeding from carving deep gashes into the wall, and my hands and arms were bruised from hitting at the wall.

They were amazed, that's all they said. Stupid white coats, they know nothing. If they hadn't given me the stupid fuzzy shot, I would of hurt them like that, I would of clawed at them. But that stupid fuzzy shot, they pricked me with it! Stupid white coats.

Stupid.

*~*~*~*~*

Going insane, sitting here and going insane. The dark was holding me, closing tight fingers around me, squeeze squeeze squeeze. That's all it did all day, all night. Squeeze. Stupid squeeze. I couldn't breathe, couldn't scream, couldn't speak. Not that I'd tried to talk. I wasn't really sure how it'd sound. Probably sloppy and stupid, like my brain. It was a stupid brain, stupid stupid stupid.

That's all they said, how stupid I was, how slow I was. I wasn't slow! I was fast, really fast! I could run and move like they could! I was still fast! But the stupid brain wasn't fast. It was slow, stupid slow brain. I held my head in my hands, feeling my long black hair. Stupid hair. It was darker than the wall, black black hair. Night black hair.

I clawed my fingers through it, pulled at the knots. It hung limp around my shoulders. Spider legs. It was spider leg hair. Stupid hair. Ugly hair. Ugly girl with ugly scared hands. Stupid brain made me do stupid things. Stupid does stupid.

"Hum. . .it seems our patient is reverting into herself. . .do you think it's a physiological problem?" One white coat asked stepping up to the bars. Stupid white coats, better watch out.

"I don't think it has anything to do with the brain. She hasn't yet spoke, much less tried to eat or drink. She's losing weight at a rapid rate, but her body seems to be growing stronger. She's something, a monster yes, but what kind, it's hard to say." Stupid white coats. I can hear you, I understand! I'm not stupid. Just this broken battered brain! Something was wrong with it! You cut me open to see, tell me what's wrong with my stupid broken brain! Stupid stupid stupid brain.

"Maybe she's ill." The guy suggested, writing something down. Stop writing stupid white coats.

"No, she can't be ill. We proved that when we let a fever she had go. She just shivered and burned up for a while, and slowly her body started to fix whatever was wrong with her. She was fine in a few minutes and since that medicine hasn't affected her." Stupid white coats trying to kill me! Why did they want to kill me? What did I do?

"My theory is she's hiding from us." The one scribbled down, nodding, his blue eyes flickering. Stupid eyes, I still remembered them. Stupid evil shimmering eyes. I hate stupid eyes. I hate these white coats. I hate this place, I hate my ugly self. I hate my stupid brain.

"I. . .hate. . . . . . . . . . You." My voice strained through the darkness and the eerie croak of it even scared me. I held my throat as stupid blue eyes dropped his pen to the ground. It hit with a soft pat noise and he then sank to his knees, his stupid blue eyes wide. Stupid eyes. "I. . . . . .hate. . .you." I tried again, my voice sounding flat and dead. It was so slow and I had to tell myself to speak! Speak speak speak, stupid brain!

"What did you say? Can you repeat that?" The guy asked as he shuffled up to the bars of my stupid cage. I stood up slowly, lumbering clumsily over to kneel in front of him. He smiled as I reached out, touching his stupid looking cheeks in my scarred hands. They were in the light now, stupid light, and they showed pink scratches that never healed. Stupid scars, stupid broken hands. It was all because of my stupid broken brain. Broken hands and brain.

"I. . . . . .hate. . . . . . . . . . . . . . You." My voice hitched on hate, sounding creepy and demonic. Stupid broken brain. Speak speak speak. I smiled slowly, or at least I thought I did. My stupid brain made my lips twitch violently, and I thought it was a smile. I didn't know and I didn't care. Stupid broken brain, speak and smile. Smile speak. "I. . . . . . . . will kill. . . . . . . You." I dug my nails into his cheeks, making him scream loud and shrill. Stupid white coat. I yanked my hands forward, leaving long bleeding trails on his face. Stupid white coats. Instantly the gate was opened and I was hit on the head, hard. Stupid brain broken more. Hit stupid brain hard. I grabbed my head in pain, holding all my broken brains in just incase he made them break more. And then I was fuzzy. Stupid fuzzy shot. I hated that stupid fuzzy shot. I sank to the ground. Rolling and holding my brains inside, keeping all the stupid in. It was all I had. I need stupid or I'd be nothing.

Stupid idiot.

Look what you did now.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Rip tear rip.

That's all I heard.

Tear rip tear. Something was happening. I sat up, on the heels of my feet, and listened. Stupid noises. Shuffling feet, stomp stomp stomp. Noisy. They were so noisy. Stupid idiot needed to pick their feet up. Stomp stomp, fall. Loud banging noises filled the room and I sat there, staring and waiting in the cold squeezing dark. Stupid dark. I gripped the bars as the person who fell down the stairs moaned. It wasn't a stupid white coat, cause they knew to turn the lights on.

"Boom." My screeching voice echoed in the empty room and I heard the person gasp. I tired for a laugh, but it sounded like an animal croaking out a shrill scream, so I stopped. The person did something, whispering about how she was going crazy, and clapped her hands. Her face was lit in a bright glow from something shiny, and I squinted. Stupid shiny hands! I threw up my hands to cover my face and shoved myself back into a dark corner.

"Are you a person?" The girl asked and when I looked over at her through stupid scared hands, I saw red. Red bouncy curls swimming around her head. Stupid swimming red.

"Not. . . . . . . .human. . . . . . ." I grunted out, trying to make it sound normal, like how those stupid white coats talked. But they talked so fast and smart, it was hard form my stupid broken brain to form the words they said. "Stupid." I blurted and covered my mouth quickly.

"What? I didn't hear that last part." She peered in and I noticed she was pretty. Stupid pretty swimming red. Stupid pretty. I touched my cheeks with my stupid broken hands, and felt smooth skin. Was I pretty like her? Stupid pretty red.

"Get. . . . . . . .out. . . . ." I warned her, my voice sounding husky and deeper than I wanted. It was still flat and dead, but it was getting there. At least I was talking now. Stupid broken brain wasn't so stupid. I can speak! Not stupid now!

"Get out? What do you mean? Oh! Are you what's haunting this place?" My eyebrows raised. Haunt? What's haunt? Stupid red didn't know anything. This was where I lived. This stupid smelly cage.

"Leave. . . . . . . . .now. . . . . . . Or die." I tired to make her understand. Stupid brain would work. Speak speak speak. She fell, she's here with that bright light. Get out, leave stupid pretty red! Leave, before stupid white coats come back. Find stupid red and put her away too.

"I don't understand what your talking about." But before she had time to do or say anything else, there was a hug explosion. Stupid loud noises! Why can't everything be quite! Stupid pretty swimming red, stupid white coats with stupid fuzzy needles and stupid loud noises. The stupid pretty red screamed, her red hair flying around her head in a mess of swimming curls. Speak speak speak! Go run, speak, tell red to leave. Speak, say words, move your mouth, SPEAK SPEAK SPEAK!

"GO!" I shrieked, sounding like a bird that was just stepped on. I turned towards the wall I'd shredded, leaving me with broken stupid hands, to find it in rubble and smoky. Someone was moving around in the smoke. Stupid person making all this noise. Red screamed and started to scamper up the stairs as a stupid voice called down. Red was Lacey. Name, she had a name. Stupid, I didn't have a name. Stupid pretty red. How could she have a name and not me?

"Hey there girl. I've heard a lot about you. Supposedly your supposed to be a new member. But I'm going to take you all to myself, Rage." My eyes widened and my stupid brain started to work a little. I played with that word, that name. Rage. I rolled it in my mouth, liking how it felt on my tongue, loving how it tasted. Say it. Speak, say it and speak. Your name, say it stupid, say your name.

"Rage. . . ." My voice was flat and dead, just like all the other times I'd tried to speak.

"That's right. I'm Greed, and your coming with me." He walked over towards me, grabbing me in his big hands. He didn't have stupid scars and broken parts on his like mine did. I glanced up at his circle glasses, stupid glasses. I didn't like them, and I wanted to knock them off.

". . . . . .Greed. . ." He nodded, a smile slipping up his face. It was long, and covered most of it. Shark smile. What a stupid shark boy. His hair was even spiked to look like a stupid shark.

"That's right." He laughed and then threw me over his shoulder. Stupid shark boy! I was wearing a frilly stupid skirt! I kicked at his stomach, making animal like cries and screaming. I tried clawing at his back, raking my nails up his shirt, but it didn't work. Instead a ear splintering screech rippled through the room, echoing back in my ears, and my fingers were a bloody mess. Stupid did stupid again. I grabbed my face in my bloody hands, making more animal like screams and tried trashing away when he hit me. Hard.

Stupid shark boy and his stone hands. I slumped against his shoulder, gripping and growling, trying to fight free. My eyes rolled over to see a stupid terrified red staring up at me near the stairs. Stupid red, run. What took her so long to run? Was she stupid slow too? Was her brain not working too.

Stupid red.

Get out of here. . .

Get lost. . . .


	2. Chapter 2 Lacey's POV

Watching in stunned fear, I did everything I could to not make a sound. Not a peep. There was no telling what the giant man with that had thrown the girl over his shoulder would do if he saw me sitting here on these steps. I wasn't really curious to know either. I came down here on a dare. A simple dare to come down here and prove that it wasn't haunted, just a dark lab where they do scientific stuff. That is what they do in a lab? But, anyway I had came, I saw and I now realized that I was no longer going to do dares. They were dangerous. Too dangerous.

I stood up slowly, doing my best to be unnoticed by the big scary man and hopefully the girl wouldn't scream out to me for help. I wanted to help her, but I didn't know what I could do. The man was big and probably really strong and I was just a dog of the military you never left Central. I would be no help and she seemed no him and he looked familiar. I had seen him somewhere before, I just couldn't remember where.

". . . Greed. . ." I heard the girl mumble to herself again and then her eyes slipped over to mine. Greed! He was. . .he was a Homunculus. Not caring about being heard, I turned around quickly and ran up the stairs, but I didn't get very far before I fell, tripping on a stair. My heart race started to quicken, but I didn't waste no time standing back up and racing to the top. I didn't once look back, so I didn't know if I was being chased by the big scary man and I didn't hear the girl scream for help. So I'm guessing I was able to get away unnoticed.

I smiled wide when I saw the light from the open door and jumped quickly towards the exit, leaping off the step and soared through the open door and falling flat on my face. Ow. I was going to be so bruised after today. This was the last time I ever listen to Havoc about doing anything. I always got hurt when I did.

"Oh shit! Lace you okay?" I groaned and rolled over on my back and squinted, waiting for my eyes to get adjusted to the bright lights that were different from the darkened lab. After a few more blinks my eyes adjusted to the light and I could finally see again without having that awkward pain that would later bring a headache. I sat up slowly and glared at my best friend who was smiling sheepishly by the closed door that lead down to Lab 5.

"Do I look okay to you?" I grumbled and he laughed, holding out a hand. I grabbed it thankfully and let him pull me to my feet. I quickly started to dust off my jacket, hoping I could get it too look like I did not just fall down a few flight of stairs and up them.

"Actually no, you don't. You're bleeding from the forehead." Havoc mumbled, holding a hand up to my face and touching my forehead lightly. I winced and his hand shot back and he chuckled but quickly apologized. "Wow Lace, what'd you do down there?"

I slapped his chest hard and that only caused him to laugh. "It's not funny. I couldn't see where I was going when I was going down the stairs and I had my hands on the walls feeling for a light switch. I never found one and I lost my footing in the dark and fell down the stairs." I took a deep breath and continued to wipe away at the dirt on my jacket and pants. "Oh! And get this. I saw. . ._Greed_."

"Greed? You mean you were greedy of something down there?" Havoc mumbled and I looked up to see why. He had a cigarette in his mouth and was digging in his pockets for a lighter. I rolled my eyes and pulled the little white stick from between his lips. "Like you are being greedy now! Give that back, you quit remember."

I continued to hold the deadly cancer stick out of his reach. "As should you. Do you know how deadly these little things are and you're just bringing your death to you closer than it already is!" I held the white stick up in front of my face and snapped it in half. "You don't need it."

Havoc's soft brown eyes turned into a quick glare and he dug in his pockets once more. "Damn that was my last one. You owe me Longheart! You know how expensive it is to get just a carton of those?" I shrugged my shoulders and grinned.

"Another reason for you to stop smoking!" I clapped my hands together and grabbed Havoc's hand and pulled him away from the door that lead to my own personal hell. I pulled him so we left the small warehouse that lab 5 was located in and dropped his hand when we were outside. I still couldn't figure out how he knew about the lab and hat it was down there. It just seemed strange. Really strange.

"Anyway, what were you saying about Greed, before you so wrongly stole my cigarette?" Havoc's shoulder bumped mine as we walked towards our main building. I did my best to keep my head down so no one would notice my bloody forehead. I was hoping it was close to the same color as my hair, so they wouldn't look too closely.

"What?…Oh. I saw Greed. You know the Homunculi. He came down there and kidnapped some girl." I whispered lowly, hoping no one would hear. I looked around paranoid as Havoc and I stopped walking. His brows furrowed together and then his eyes widened in realization at what I just said.

"You were down there with a Homunculus?? What were you thinking? Why didn't you run away? Did he touch you? See you? Are you okay?" Havoc's words ran together and his hands grabbed my face examining it, lifting it this way and that. I smacked away at his hands but he ignored that and continued to make sure I wasn't hurt in anyway.

"Will…you let go of me!" I smacked away at his hands again and he finally released my face. I took a deep breath and glared at him. He stood relieved in front of me and that only pissed me off more. "Don't you ask me what I was thinking either! I went down there because you dared me to."

"You shouldn't of listened to me! You never do anymore." Havoc replied and smirked. I growled and crossed my arms and stomped my foot. "Aw. You're so cute when your mad! Come on Lace, I guess we better report what you saw. I was hoping we'd be able to get away without having to tell Mustang. There is no telling what punishment he'll have for us. We'll me. You'll just have to do his paperwork probably."

"Great. Now I'm going to have to listen to Riza go on another rant on how stupid I am or how I need to be more like. . .you know." I grumbled, stomping away. Havoc fell into step behind me and we went straight up to the office where Colonel Mustang was bound to be. He always seemed to be in his office lately and he seemed to always notice when I disappeared from the office. It was really strange actually.

No one was really doing anything in the office and I wasn't surprised to see that. I was usually the only one who ever did. I found doing paper work comforting and very safe, it was behind closed doors and I barely had to worry about getting attacked by anyone. It was nice.

I glanced around the office, my eyes searching for the Colonel, but he wasn't there. I walked to the small table where Riza sat, cleaning her gun. She didn't look up when came up next to her.

"What can I do for you Lacey?" She muttered, moving the small metal pieces around the table and doing different things to clean them. It reminded of the countless times I saw her and my sister together and they were doing the same exact thing. I never got the idea of cleaning a gun or how to do it for that matter.

"I'm looking for the Colonel." I muttered, making sure my bleeding forehead was covered. She didn't look up, but picked up a folded cloth from the table and started to wipe at the sleek metal.

"He's in his office talking to Edward." I nodded my thanks and walked over to the door that lead to his private office. I knocked on it lightly and the hollers that were taking place inside stopped instantly and there was a small bark of invite. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open and slipped in and closed it softly behind me.

"Colonel, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have something important to discuss with you. It might interest you, I'm not actually sure. It might actually interest Ed more than you." I smiled nervously up at my Colonel who was staring at me amused from behind his desk. I glanced at Ed oddly who was standing in his chair pointing at the Colonel.

"You weren't interrupting anything. Ed was just being childish. Go on with what you have to say." Colonel Mustang smirked, side glancing at Ed and then looking back at me full on.

"Um. . .well. Havoc and I were. . .well. . .okay I'm just going to come out with it. I saw Greed and he was caring some girl out of Lab 5. I don't know if that is normal or not, so I thought I'd just come in and let you know. Now you do and you can continue with whatever you were saying to Ed here." I grinned nervously and started to back out the door and leave without having to listen to anyone scream and go on about nothing important. Okay, maybe this was important, I just didn't want to be in here when the screaming took place. I remember Ed, he had a good little temper.

"What?" The two chorused together and then took the moment to glare at each other. I stopped walking backwards and nodded slowly. I wasn't going to be able to escape this one. I could tell I really fucked up this time. Damn you Havoc. Damn you and your ability to get me to do those stupid dares! Well this was the last time!

"You saw a wanted Homunculi down in a Lab that no one is supposed to know about?" Roy spoke sternly and I nodded slowly. This wasn't going to end well. "What the hell were you doing down in that Lab anyway? How did you find out about it?"

"I don't know. Jean and I were just walking around and we found the warehouse and the door and he said he heard rumors about a place being haunted and he dared me to go down there. I'm really sorry sir, I'll take any punishment you throw at me willingly." I said quickly, hoping that maybe I wasn't going to get kicked out of the military. I didn't know what the rule book said about sneaking into a room that is supposed to be top secret. I never really looked at the book.

"Well what happened to the Homunculi?" I started to wring my hands in front of me and my eyes flickered from Ed's wide eyed trying to catch a fly with his mouth's expression and back to Roy's stern 'I'm in charge' face. I don't know what to say or what would be the right thing and the throbbing pain of a headache that was deciding to make an appearance now, was not helping the situation at all.

"I don't…know." I attempted with a shrug of the shoulders and the expression that crossed both of their faces made me say more. "Okay there was a loud boom and the wall broke and I ran to the stairs because the girl that was in the cage told me to. And I am so grateful that I listened to her. Other wise I'd probably be on it's other shoulder and he would have been carrying me out of here. But I took my first chance to book it out of there. I couldn't take on a Homunculi alone and now I totally regret it because who knows what happened to that girl. I'm so sorry. I knew I should of done a better job, but I didn't know what to do and I-" "Stop Lacey!" Roy cut me off rudely and I instantly shut up, ignoring the blush that rose to my cheeks. I glanced up and he was string intently at me and his stare was making me uncomfortable. He sighed to himself and then glanced at Ed. "Go ahead and see if you could find him anywhere or anything to get a lead on them."

"Got it Colonel." Ed jumped up from his seat and walked quickly to the door and stopped in front of me. He smiled up at me, his honey eyes full of worry. "You okay Lacey? You look kind of pale."

"What? I'm fine…just have a headache. I fell…a lot today." I smiled and shook my head, making sure my hair still covered the blood. Ed eyed me carefully and I took a deep breath. What is it with people staring today? Don't they know how uncomfortable it could make someone feel?

"Okay." Ed shrugged his shoulders and opened the door and exited. I heard him asking Riza where Al was and her small response and then the door closed. I glanced back at Roy, wringing my hands once more.

"I'm really sorry about this Colonel. I didn't mean to put a damper in your day. I'll fix this, you don't have to worry about anything. I'll fix it all!" I smiled widely, hoping it sounded convincing and I would do everything I could to fix it.

"Don't worry about it Lacey. You go get some medical needs. I noticed the bloody forehead since you entered the room. It's not your worries anymore. I got it taken care of." Roy stood up from behind his desk and I smiled in thanks and brushed a lone curl behind my ear.

"Thank you Colonel, but I'm fine really. I can take care of it no problem."

"No you're not. Go now, get medical needs and then we're talk. I believe there are plans of going out tonight. You should go. You need a break." He took a few steps till he was in front of me. He gave me that smirk that had knocked so many girls off there feet and I could feel me going weak in the knees. "And it's never the same going out without our favorite little Red head fire ball." I grinned, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. I nodded slowly, completely dazed by his stare. His smirk widened and he opened the door to his office and placed an arm on my lower back. "So go get cleaned up and make sure you're okay?"

I nodded again, not able to remember how to form coherent words. He lead me out of his office and then gave me a small smile before going back in and closing the door to his office. I couldn't stop grinning as I walked out and slipped out of my blue Military jacket. Havoc eyed me strangely and then at the closed door and he glared.

"You okay Lace?" He grumbled and I nodded going to stand next to him, still grinning like an idiot. "Maybe those falls did more than I thought they would. Come on, let's go get you help."

I let Havoc pulled me out of the room, caught in my own little daze. I didn't notice when he plopped me down in a chair or when he started to dab at my cut on my forehead with a cotton ball. All I could think about was the way Roy smiled at me and invited me out with them tonight and that got me wondering why Havoc didn't invite me.

"Hey Jean, why didn't you tell me about the plans with every tonight?" I glanced up at him as he slowly brushed my hair out of the way and applied something cold to my cut.

"I haven't asked you in forever because you never go anymore. You talk about how deadly drinking is and that I'm just going to end my life that much faster, especially with my smoking." He replied quietly and threw then grabbed a small band aid and placed it on my forehead and brushed my hair back to how it was. "I didn't want you to get mad or be worried, so I didn't bother." We stayed silent for a few moments and he stared at me, before clearing his throat and looking away.

"Oh. Well Roy invited me to go and I said I would." I said happily, grinning up at Havoc. He smiled too, but it looked painful and force. I eyed him strangely and stood up.

"That's cool! We're going to check out this new bar too. It's called the Devil's Den I think. You'd probably really like it!" He cheered happily, but I couldn't help but think his eyes were screaming otherwise.

"The Devil's Den? It sounds so…so…" Havoc stared at me and I knew what he was waiting for me to say. "Like so much fun!" I finished with false excitement and Havoc nodded slowly, doing his best to hid his laughter.

"You know you don't have to go." Havoc laughed putting away the small first aid kit.

"No! I want to! This could be fun!"

And I hoped it would be.

Because I did not need another bad night.

I've had enough of those in the past.


	3. Chapter 3 Rage's POV

Don't sleep.

There is no need to sleep. The man with stupid purple eyes told me so. People like me and him don't sleep. So I didn't sleep. Sleep was stupid anyway. Stupid purple eyes. He looked at me from across the room. I'd hurt him, I'd hit him. Good! Stupid shark man. When he smiled, my blood boiled, and I wanted to smack it away, smack that stupid shark smile away. But I didn't I just looked away, and he kept staring. That was okay, he could stare all he wanted. I was used to it. Stupid white coats stared all the time. Stupid pretty red stared too.

Did he see stupid red? Did he noticed her while we were in that stupid cage? He hasn't said anything if he had. He was patient with me though. When I talked to him, he'd wait through all my long pauses, giving me time to think of what I needed to say. Speaking was so hard, stupid broken brain. It ruined everything. But I was smart! I wasn't stupid, not like stupid red who couldn't run away. I still sounded dead when I talked, but that was okay. I'd work on it. Make it better. Stupid speak, I can talk like those stupid white coats.

"Stupid!" I belted, causing stupid shark man to jump slightly. I tried to smile, but the annoying ticks on my face were too much, so I stopped. Stupid ticks, stupid broken brain.

"Did you just say stupid?" He asked and I shook my head. He chuckled, stupid shark smile. I wanted to smack it away. He sauntered over to me, his long arms swinging at his sides. He was smiling wide, stupid shark smile, he knew I didn't like it. He knew. I glared.

"Don't. . . . . . . . laugh. . .at me." I slowly muttered out and he shook his head.

"I wasn't laughing at you princess. I was just amused by you." He patted my head and then pulled back, seeing how greasy my long black hair was. Stupid night hair. Stupid shark man. "I just wanna know what makes that brain of yours tick."

"Go. . . . . . . . . .away." I grunted and he shook his head, pointing towards a door. I glanced over, stupid shark man, and saw it was a bathroom.

"Go take a shower, I'm about to open the place up, and then we can let you out. I have an outfit for you to wear in there. Your going to work while your with me, understand?" I nodded slowly, standing up off the bed. I looked down at me clothes. They were tattered, and dirty. Stupid clothes, stupid white coats. They could of given me better clothes. Stupid shark man.

"While your out there, all you have to do is take orders, and give them what they need. Okay? You don't have to talk, don't even think of saying a word. Got it?" I nodded again, bossy stupid shark man. He didn't have to be mean, bossy.

I walked towards the bathroom, watching as stupid shark man left. Stupid man. I hated this place, I hated that man. Stupid Greed. When I closed the door, and turned the lock, I glanced into the mirror sitting there. I was ugly. Stupid ugly. My hair was long and stringy, hanging around my stupid face like spider legs. Stupid ugly girl. I was a stupid ugly girl who said stupid things. My face was thin and white, hair hanging in my too wide purple eyes. Stupid purple eyes! I had them too! I touched my sunken cheek, feeling the high bones in my face. Stupid ugly girl! Wash up! Wash up and work. No speak, there was no need to talk. Ugly ugly ugly.

I flicked on the shower and hoped when I got out I'd be pretty.

Like stupid pretty red.

*~*~*~*~*

I stood in front of the mirror after my shower. Smile. I tried to work on smiling. Smile smile smile. My lips would twitch, but they stayed mostly a flat stupid line. I used my hand to move my lips up, but that didn't work. No pretty smile. But my hair was better. No long stupid looking spider legs. Ugly hair. It was long, and straight. Stupid ugly girl. My eyes were still too wide for my face, and purple. Animal eyes. They looked like animal eyes.

Smile. My cheeks hurt from trying so hard. Maybe my stupid broken brain wont let me. Smile. I got scared when my lips jerked up, showing off a long line of white teeth. Not a smile, just scary. Stupid smile. Smile smile smile.

"What are you doing?" I jumped away from the mirror, and grabbed at the towel around me. Stupid shark was standing there, looking me up and down. "Were you smiling?"

"No. . . . . . . . .stupid." I grunted and he laughed. I watched how smooth his face altered from one thing to another. From a calm smirk, he pulled his lips up into that stupid shark smile. It was so smooth. Stupid man! How'd he get so smart! His laugh was pretty too! Not like mine, that sounded like a stupid animal screaming. Not fair!

"I'm not stupid." He fell out of the laugh so suddenly, and his shark smile went away. Stupid man and his stupid smile. He walked over to me, and I got scared. Holding the towel around me tighter. I squeezed my eyes closed, and then felt something cold touch my cheek. I looked over, stupid purple eyes, evil eyes, to find him stroking my cheek. His thumb ran over my bones, smoothing them out almost, and then he pulled away, his stupid purple eyes roaming over the towel.

"Get dressed and I'll get you something to eat. Your too thin." He didn't wait for me to say anything, stupid bossy man! He walked out, leaving me, stupid ugly girl, and then came back with the outfit. It was a dress. A short dress that was ruffled and pretty. Stupid dress. Then he handed me something else, his stupid cheeks flushing. Underwear. I opened my mouth, that loud animal cry slipping out.

"Is that what you call a laugh?" He laughed and I stopped. Stupid man! Stupid mean bossy shark!

"Don't. . . . . . . .laugh. . . . . . . .at me!" I garbled out and he stopped, straightening up and walking out.

"Get dressed and get out here." He ordered and I rolled my eyes. Stupid shark man, stupid smile.

Looking in the mirror, I tired again.

Come on, smile.

Smile smile smile.

Stupid ugly girl, smile!

*~*~*~*~*~*

Loud men. Loud laughing men filled the room. They all looked at me, waiting, and I listened as they ordered, but I couldn't write. I couldn't spell. So I had to tell Greed. I had to mumbled each order. Stupid men. They ordered a lot too. Lots of men, all talking and laughing. They were laughing at me. Smile. They were all talking about me. I knew it. When I'd come out of the kitchen after being with stupid Greed, I'd come to these stupid laughing smiling men. Smile smile smile. I tried but the twitching started to hurt. Smile stupid ugly girl. I handed them their drinks, not really knowing why they didn't get food. Stupid men, they should eat too. They had a bowl of pretzels, but that's not food. Stupid smile, work. Stupid smiling men, laughing at stupid ugly girl.

Greed made me put my hair back, but I kept my bangs in my face. When I got ready to walk away, the man barked out to me. Stupid man. He smelled bad. That drink smelled bad.

"Hey! Sweetheart! You haven't said a word to us, or even looked at us! How the hell did you know who you were serving?" I shook my head as he stood up. I held the tray against my chest, stupid stinky man. Sit down. Speak speak speak. Say something, stupid man reaching out. Touching. Nervous, need Greed stupid man smells bad. Really bad. He's getting too close, and smiling, stupid smile. I squeeze my eyes closed as another hand touches my shoulder. I look up.

"Is there a problem here?" A man asks. Stupid man, I could handle this! Stupid man touching me let go, with his stupid smelly breath.

"Um. . . No sir." He grunted, backing up into the seat. I look at this man, with his blue shirt and pants. Stupid blue man!

"Good. Why don't you come and get our order beautiful." He smiled, and I saw him run his chubby fingers through black hair. Stupid smile. I followed him to his table, seeing people, lots of men in stupid blues, and red. She sat there, looking down, playing with her black top. Stupid red. What was she doing here? I duck my stupid head low, hoping she wont notice me. She didn't see, she couldn't see me. So she couldn't know it's me. I showered, I looked better, not stupid pretty like her, but better. I was clean. Smile smile smlie. Speak and smile.

"What. . . . . . .drink. . . . . . .?" I slowly slurred out and they looked at me kind of funny. No! Now they will laugh too. With stupid smile in their stupid blues. They will show off those smiles, smile smile smile. Speak, don't speak. Greed said don't speak. Smile and don't speak.

"Um. . . How about a few beers?" One pipped in, and I nodded. That's easy. That's all the ordered. Stupid beers and stupid smiles. Speak and smile. Speak speak speak.

"Is. . . . . . .that. . . .all?" They stared at me, some mouths falling open. Don't speak, Greed said don't speak. Red looked up, her brows netting together. Don't look, don't notice me. Smile. But I twitched and nothing happened.

"I'll take a water please." She mumbled and I nodded, quickly pretending to write it down. It was scribbles, stupid sloppy scribbles. My broken stupid brain was too stupid to know how to write. I was stupid. Stupid ugly girl. I walked back towards where Greed was hidden, and he grabbed my shoulders when I walked in.

"What did I tell you about talking?" He barked in my face and I cringed. Glaring evil eyes. Stupid purple eyes. He grabbed my face, his fingers sinking in my cheeks. Hurt, it hurt bad, and I tried to pull away. Stupid staring purple eyes. Let go! Speak speak speak!

"I. . . . . .can. . . . .talk." I slurred and he shook his head, his fingers digging more. Hurts. Pain! Let go! Speak speak hit! Hit Greed, mean stupid shark! "Let. . . . . . . . .g-go."

"No! You stupid girl! I told you Rage, I told you not to talk! You should listen to me, and be grateful I'm letting you live here! Now go out there, and do what your supposed to stupid idiot!" He slapped my face when he let go and I cringed touching the burn spot. Pain, red hot pain. I hated him. Stupid shark man!

"I'm. . . .not . . . stupid. . .don't say. . . . . . .that." I managed to get out as Greed glared me down.

"You are stupid, and as long as you keep doing what I tell you not to, you'll stay stupid, understand? What were the orders?" I glared, I wanted to hurt this stupid shark man!

"I'm. . . . . . . not stupid." I barked out, sounding a little angry. My voice wasn't so flat, and hitched in a funny way when I said stupid. Getting better, my stupid brain is getting better. Talk, speak, say something. Stupid brain keep working. "Beers. . . . . . . . . . .and. . . .water."

"Okay, here. Now go. And keep your mouth shut stupid." He grunted as he shoved the tray in my hand, spilling some on my dress. Stupid shark! My dress is ruined. My pretty dress. Stupid smile, stupid man, I hated him.

"I. . . . . . hate. . . . . . . .you." I whispered as I pushed my way out, but I wasn't sure if he heard me, he just stood there and glared. I walked to the table, trying to smile. Stupid brain work already. Stupid ugly girl, learn to smile. They were. They were laughing, laughing at me. Smiling and laughing at me. They don't like me. I don't like me. Stupid smiles, stop smiling.

I gave them their drinks and shuffled away. I hated them. I hated all of them. Stupid smiles, stupid laughing. I want to laugh, and smile and be pretty like stupid pretty red. Lacey, they called her Lacey. And they all talked to her. They liked her, she wasn't stupid, she talked fast. Spoke smart words. She could smile, smile pretty. Smile smile smile. It was a twitch. Twitch smile. I hated my smile.

Laughing and smiling.

I hate it.

I hated it all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angry.

Greed was angry, and pacing. I sat there, watching, rubbing my stained dress. He'd made me change, stupid dress. I was wearing his stupid shirt, it was big and baggy. Hanging from my shoulders, and dipping about halfway to the middle of my thigh. Greed stopped pacing, looking at me, and sighing. Stupid shark man. Stupid dress with that stupid beer stain. It smelled bad. Stupid red was with stupid smelly men. Stupid red.

"It's clear you aren't capable or working for me. So that means I have to get better help just to keep an eye on you." He pointed a stupid finger at me. His was long and bony, not like that mans with his chunky pig fingers. Stupid man, he'd touched my shoulder.

"I. . . . . . messed. . . .up. I. . . . . . . . . .am. . . . . . . . .sorry." I sputtered. Stupid brain. Work faster!

"No. Don't be." He waved me off annoyed, and I sighed. I made him mad. He's annoyed with how stupid I am. Stupid does stupid. I needed to get smarts. Like red, stupid smile, she could talk and smile. Stupid pretty. I could get smarts like her.

"I'm sorry Rage, for being mean to you. Your just. . . .different." He muttered as he fell on the bed next to me. One bed. This room had one stupid bed. It was big, but one. Greed said no need for sleep, no stupid sleep, but I wanted sleep. I went to sleep in that stupid cage with the stupid white coats. I wanted to sleep now.

"Go. . . . . . . .to . . . . ..bed." I struggled out and he looked at me. Stupid shark man. He'd look better with out the spikes, stupid smile.

"No Rage. I don't sleep, and neither do you." He smiled, and I glared. Stupid smile, I want to smile.

"Smile. . . . . ." I whispered and he stared at me for a moment, watching me try and say the next words. Stupid smile, work mouth. Speak speak speak. Stupid brain, work now. Say something, work. Smile. "I. . . . . . . . . . .want. . . . . . . . . .to smile."

Greed sat up, probed by his arm. I watched a stupid smile slip up his face. He's playing fun at me. He thinks this is funny. I glared, standing up, but he reached out, causing me to fall onto the bed, right over him. He hand my wrist in one hand while he dropped his other towards my face. He touched my lips, and then pulled up one corner. I stared at him, stupid shark, and I watched his stupid purple eyes come to life.

"There, now your smiling kiddo." He laughed and I glared. Pulling my face away, I shifted so I was away from him. Stupid shark pervert. I hated him. I hated his smile and laugh. Stupid laugh. Shark teeth man.

"Not. . . . . . . . . . .like. . . . . .that." My voice was still hallow and flat. Stupid voice. Talk faster. Speak speak speak. Walking to the bathroom, I wasn't surprised when Greed stood up, curious. Stupid smile. Work. Smile, looking in the mirror I tried to work my lips. Smile smile smile. It will work. Smile. The corners twitched violently, still not working. I glared.

"Just relax. You don't have to smile." Greed offered but I ignored him. Stupid shark man. He didn't know anything. Stupid broken brain, please let me smile. Smile ugly stupid girl, smile. I watched the frantic twitching and then the upper lip jerk. Stupid lip. It was the scariest smile I'd ever seen.

"Not. . . . . . .pretty." I gurgled and Greed peered in as I attempted another stupid smile. Smile smile smile. Twitching, lots of crazy stupid twitching. Greed's smile slipped in and I glared, growling low.

"What do you mean Rage?" He eyed me through the mirror, those stupid purple eyes. Greed. . . .like those evil eyes in the gate. They were greedy for me. Greed. . .good name for him. Stupid eye.

"Not. . . . . . . . Pretty. . . . . . Face." I touched my skin, and he sighed, rolling his stupid purple eyes. I glared and tried to smile again, but those stupid lips wouldn't work. Just twitching. I made a high pitch screeching noise and slammed my fist hard into the mirror. When I felt the glass slicing into my stupid broken hands, I made another noise. A loud yelping cry that sounded like an animal dieing.

"Oh god! What the hells wrong with you?!" Greed screamed, stupid pain, as he grabbed my stupid bleeding hand. I went to make that horrible sound again, but Greed slammed his big stupid hand over my mouth, muffling it. Stupid pain, stupid broken brain made me do stupid things.

"Rage! What the hell! You'll learn how to smile, don't do that!" He shouted as he flicked on the water, shoving my hands under it, and pulling out the glass shards. Pain, stupid pain, I grunted back another weird sounding screech and watched as Greed's hands moved smoothly over mine. Stupid shark man.

But his hands made the pain go away.

Magic hands.

Stupid shark man.

Teach me how to smile.

*~*~*~*~*

Time.

It took time to get used to Greed. Stupid Greed not stupid anymore. He was nice sometimes, and took care of me. Clothed me and made sure I ate, stupid Greed. Not stupid, I'm still stupid. He let me work a little sometimes, when I was okay, but other than that, I stayed hidden in the room. Stupid room. I hated the room, it reminded me a lot of the stupid cage I was in. Greed had a temper, I learned that, and he didn't always have that stupid smile on when he talked. He would get mad, and get mean. Stupid mean Greed.

He fixed me a list though. A stupid list. It was a list of what I can work on doing. Stupid Greed and his stupid list. He wrote out all the things I wanted to learn. Like talking, stupid broken brain. I wanted to talk faster, and clearer. Stupid talk, speak speak speak. And then there was writing, I wanted to write stuff and draw. Stupid brain, stupid broken brain. And then smile. I wanted to smile, and I wanted it to not be stupid, but pretty. Like stupid pretty red. I wanted a smile like hers. I told him too. And he just looked at me funny. Stupid Greed, doesn't understand. Then there was laughing. I wanted to get rid of this weird belting sound I made, though Greed said he liked it, I hated it. Stupid broken laugh. Stupid brain, stupid Rage.

I still had to slow down with thinking. Greed said I thought too much and never stayed on one thing. I tired, stupid brain, I tried a lot to slow down. It was hard. When I got upset, it got worse, almost too messy to understand. But thoughts were clearing up. I was able to go, stupid brain, to go awhile without having interruptions. Stupid speak speak speak, talk. Stupid smile.

I talked to Greed more. I was getting better. Stupid talk. Stupid says stupid things. I was able to get out more words if I focused on saying it, and he listened and waited for me to finish. Sometimes slowing his words down to make me feel better. Stupid Greed with his stupid pretty smile.

I clung to the edge of the bed. Greed was out with his friends, nice friends, stupid friends. He let me meet them a lot. Talked to a few. I liked Roa. He was nice to me. Stuipd bull man. I even talked to Dolcetto some, he was sweet too. Stupid dog boy! I gritted my teeth, stupid Greed, he made me nervous today, and now I was messing up. Stupid smiling Greed. Stupid friend, stupid speak speak speak. He told me he was going to do something, and he'd need my help. Stupid Greed, he said it was important that I help him at all costs.

I was going too, that's why I was waiting, but I was nervous. Stupid nervous broken hands. Shake shake shake. I growled low, trying to stop all the stupid thoughts. Go away stupid thoughts, Greed would be, stupid Greed. Greed would be disappointed. I knew something was up when I saw all his friends, stupid smiling friends. Roa didn't come in and talk to me. Stupid Roa! Stupid Rage, talk talk talk.

I listened as the door softly clicked and I jumped up, racing towards it. Stupid Greed, he was smiling as he proudly strode into the room. Stupid smile, smack it away, smack it off. I wanted too, but I couldn't, my arms were heavy when I turned and saw the thing. A tin can? Something stupid and big. I watched Roa lumber in, holding the stupid metal thing on his shoulder, having to duck down since he was too tall. He grunted as he flopped the thing over and I stared at the stupid mask face. Not human, like me?

"What. . . . . . .is that. . . .Greed?" I slowly got out and he smiled that stupid shark smile as he walked over, patting the tin head.

"It's Al! Say hi to him Rage." He laughed, stupid laugh, stupid Rage. I walked over, stupid talk talk talk. I leaned down in it's empty face, looking at his red red red eyes. Stupid eyes, reminded me of stupid red.

"Hell-o. . . . . .Al." I managed as I tried to smile. Twitching, stupid twitching. It wasn't working, still, but I managed to get a corner up now. A week, just a stupid week, and I'd gotten a little better.

"Hey Rage!" I screeched a horrid animal sound as I jumped back, slamming hard into Delcetto, he held up stupid arms out, holding stupid up.

"Are you okay Rage? It's just a kid, don't be scared." He chuckled, his smile stupid and warm. I looked back at the can, stupid tin can.

"Not a. . . . . . . real. . . .person. . . .like me?" I asked and Greed nodded his head, a proud stupid smiling just for me. My smile, not stupid Marta's. I glanced at her as she walked in the room, stupid snake lady, get lost. Stupid girl looked like a man. I hated stupid Marta.

"Yeah Rage. He's not real." He knocked on the stupid can, hearing a loud banging echo. "He's just a empty shell, like you and me. And his soul fills it up, like the ones you and me borrowed." I nodded, staring at the boy. Stupid can. He was a real boy. How? Didn't make sense. Stupid brain work. Think think think.

"O-kay." I mumbled and walked to the bed, falling back. I was in Greed's clothes again. Stupid Greed. The ones he never wore, his 'human' clothes. He told me we aren't like stupid humans, we don't have to breathe or eat or anything. Stupid humans. We're empty shells of the person we once were, stupid Rage, and the souls of who we should have been are in us. Stupid broken brain. Why did I get stupid then? Why was I broken and he wasn't?

"Rage, I want you to watch Al. He's all tied up, and I want him to stay that way. Oh, and I want you to be ready to fight. Their coming, I know it." I paused in nodding in agreement, stupid Greed, and stopped playing with the end of his baggy stupid looking shirt.

"Whose. . . . . . .coming?" I slurred out, making it sound close to a question at the end. He smiled just as a big stupid boom exploded the door in. Stupid boom, I looked towards it to see stupid blue man and his greasy stupid black hair.

"Boom." I bellowed out like a low growl from an animal. This made Greed and the others smile.

"That's right princess. Boom." Greed patted my head.

Time to start.

Time to fight.

Stupid fight stupid.

Fight

Fight

Fight!


	4. Chapter 4 Lacey's POV

It was awkward.

Really awkward and all I wanted to do was just go home. It was a mistake coming here with the boys, not to mention a little too dangerous for my own good. It also didn't help that I was sitting here and watching the people I love and care about downing drink and drink, slowly ruining the one and only liver that they have. But I couldn't say anything. No. Because if I did, then I'd just look like the little worry wart I am. Which I couldn't help, I just knew I had to be concerned of every possible thing that could go wrong. It's what my sister would of wanted.

I continued to fumble with the hem of the black shirt I had chose to wear with just a pair of jeans. I had pretty much stayed with Havoc the whole night. He insisted on picking me up at my house and walking me here. He didn't feel the need to bring a car because he didn't know how smashed hew as going to get and I offered to bring mine, but he didn't like that idea either. He actually thought I was going to drink.

Not likely.

Or so I thought.

Little did I know though, that the lovely men I had chose to spend the evening with had other plans. They had all thought ahead on how they were going to get me to drink. Whether it be just a sip or fifty. They were going to get at least a drop of alcohol in me tonight and Havoc was hoping to maybe get me to at least take another puff of those death sticks we used to smoke together.

They would succeed and I would find out why they were pushing so much for me to do these things I had given up. Things I had given up for good reasons. Well, reasons I thought were good anyway.

The waitress walked over and she looked oddly familiar but I didn't think much of it. I let the boys order and of course what is the first thing they get. A round of beers. They start off light before they brought the heavier stuff. I didn't look up, not really going to order. I wasn't really thirsty, but I looked up, feeling all eyes on me.

"Um…I'll have a water, please?" I muttered nervously, smiling at the waitress. She stood there and stared for a moment, her mouth twitching and then she glared. Her brows furrowed together and her head shook softly, before she walked away. She quickly scurried around the tables and went through the closed doors and I could notice someone standing behind them. I just didn't know who.

The girl looked very familiar with long black hair and she had bright purple eyes, but she kept them hidden behind her dark hair. I just couldn't put my finger on where I had seen her or why she looked so familiar.

"Lacey are you seriously going to order water at a bar?" Hughes, pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and rested his chin on his hand, glancing over at me. "I'm the married one with a child and I won't even do that, which reminds me! WOULD YOU LIKE TO LOOK AT A PICTURE OF MY LITTLE PRINCESS?"

"You already showed me when we got here Hughes. She's beautiful. Just like her mother." I smiled warmly over at Hughes and did my best to ignore the question he had asked before. I didn't want to be put out on the spot. Was it really so bad to order water at a bar? I surely had to of done it before.

"Oh. I'm sorry! I just love to show off Baby Elyse so much! She's adorable really. I mean just last week she…" I tuned the rest of it out, not really wanting to hear the story that had been going around our small office all morning and till we got off and were aloud to go out. It also seemed that he like to stay around me and tell me most of his stories. I guess it was because I was mainly the only one who listened.

"You didn't answer his first question, Lacey."

It was that one statement that started it all. From that one little sentence, the rest of the night turned into a spiraling blur. I won't lie. I did have fun that night, but I'm getting ahead of myself and not how it all actually happened. We have to go in order here.

I looked over at the other end of the table at Roy and raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Hughes asked if you were really going to order water at a bar? You never answered it." He spoke calmly and slipped a teasing smirk onto his handsome face. I swallowed slowly and shrugged my shoulders.

"I suppose so, otherwise I wouldn't of ordered it. I'm not in the mood to drink." I said nonchalantly. And I really wasn't. I don't even remember how I was persuaded to come tonight.

"Then what was the point of coming tonight, if you're not going to enjoy yourself?" His smirk intensified and he crossed his arms on the table, leaning over. He looked so damn full of himself and he used that for his advantage. He wasn't afraid of anything.

"You need to drink to enjoy yourself?" I sniped back and his eyes showed that he was shocked, but he covered that up quickly and raised a brow to the ceiling. Everyone else at the table stayed quiet through this ordeal.

"No. I just remember you used to be the one to drink the most. You'd think you'd were scared of drinking or something." It was then the waitress came over again, keeping her head down, she quickly dispersed the drinks, but I didn't react to her, my eyes stayed locked with Roy's. His stayed with mine too and he picked up his mug of beer, taking a sip, his eyes staying locked with mine.

"Scared?" I questioned, my tone dripping with disbelief. I locked my jaw and continued to stare him down. He brought his drink from his lips and nodded. I glanced around all the other faces at the table. They were all watching me closely, wondering what my response would be to something like that. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, was being asked if I was too scared to do something. I always had and always will. It was probably one of my strongest points and also one of my worst weaknesses.

I glanced at Jean, who was staring at me with a bored expression. He hadn't even touched his beer yet. I glanced down at him and then back up at him. Without bothering to ask, I grabbed his drink and brought the mug up to my lip and started to gulp it down. I grimaced at the taste and memories flooded back on how much I actually hated this stuff. There were a few gasps at the table, but I slammed the mug down on the table, the glass now empty.

Roy continued to smirk and I returned the favor.

"How's that for scared?"

He chuckled.

And from that point on that night was a blur, but if there was one thing I remembered. I don't think Havoc had one drink that night. Not even a sip.

* * *

I buried my head further into the pillow, hoping to block out the light that was streaming in from the window. I don't know how the light got threw, my curtains, they were usually very good at ending any light that came through. Maybe I had forgotten to close them the night before. I probably did come in late and didn't worry about closing them. It was a sort of crazy night, from what I can remember.

My eyes shot open and I stared up at the ceiling and then quickly squinted away against the blaring light. It made the headache I just realized I had intensify. I rolled over and buried my head in the pillow and tried my best to recall the events from the night before. It all flooded back at once.

The bar.

Roy's manipulative ways.

The first drink and the many that followed.

I laid there for a long time, trying to remember how I got home and how I got here in my bed. It didn't matter how long I tried to think, nothing came. My first reaction was that I was just a little too drunk when I got home to remember such things. So I decided to push it aside and do my best to get ready for the day. I was probably already really late for work.

With squinting eyes I turned over on my back and stretched my arms above my head. I couldn't really see the room from my squinting eyes, so I walked over to the window, tripping over countless things. I never knew I had this much stuff on my floor. I needed to clean up more. Once I reached the window, my eyes were practically closed, fighting away the brightness of the sun. I reached blindly and quickly found the curtains, slamming them closed.

I held my head as I turned around, the throbbing pain got worse when I started to move around. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to go to work today, but if I didn't I'd feel terrible. I went out the night before, even if I didn't remember most of it, knowing the consequences that were most likely going to follow. So I had to go, just needed to get my head back on my shoulders.

I slowly opened my eyes and when I slowly saw I wasn't in my room, my eyes shot open. The floor was littered with clothes, carelessly thrown here and there. I wouldn't of freaked out as much, but they were men's clothes. I looked around the room furiously. It was a dorm room at Central, so that would make it harder sneaking out. This couldn't be happening, I quickly looked down and was glad to see I was still fully dressed. Just a little disgruntled, but I had to take that as a good sign.

I took a deep breath and found my shoes that were laying on the floor and quietly crept to the door and slowly opened it, glancing around. The halls were deserted and I couldn't hear anything. I slipped out of the door carefully, closing it silently behind me. I was probably going to extremes, but I just knew this looked bad, especially with my old reputation.

I walked cautiously down the halls, looking everyway, paranoid of who might see me. It was the last thing I needed. So I was surprised who I ran into.

I didn't see him and I don't think he saw me. I was looking behind me, because I thought I heard a door close and didn't know if someone was back there, thus causing me to walk right into someone. I froze as arms wrapped around, steadying me from falling backwards.

"Whoa there Lace. I don't think you should be moving around. Especially because of last night."

I slowly looked up, past the sea of red that clouded my face and I saw my best friend. Havoc. I smiled nervously and quickly disentangled myself from his arms. This was just great, not only did I get caught in the men's dorm, but I got caught by my best friend. This was humiliating.

"I'm fine." I muttered and glanced around the empty hallway, hugging myself, feeling very uncomfortable and out of place.

"I was hoping to make it back to my room before you woke up. I was bringing you some water and Aspirin, but I see I was too late." I looked up at Jean with wide eyes and then down at his hands. He extended them to me, one holding a bottle of water and the other a bottle of pills.

"I was in your room?" I whispered, and fear set in. What the hell happened last night? I couldn't remember any of and I just prayed, that nothing happened between us.

"Yea. You got really drunk last night and I didn't want you walking home alone and I wasn't about to go through your purse and find your keys. That just didn't seem right, so I brought you here and let you stay in my room. I didn't trust some people last night." He explained, opening the container of pills and grabbed my hand pouring two into my palm. He then gave me the water. "Take them, they'll help with the headache I know you have." I listened, popping the pills into my mouth and downing them with some water. I took a deep breath and looked up at Havoc, who was lighting a cigarette and then around the abandoned hallway once more.

"Um…Jean…we didn't happen to…you…know?" I looked over at Jean, a blush rising to my cheeks. He stared at me confused for a minute, before a blush grazed his cheeks also. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head furiously.

"No! No! I couldn't do that to you. Not when you're drunk and we're friends." I sighed in relief and smiled. "Thanks for being a good friend. There is no telling what would of happened to me last night if you didn't."

His arms slowly wrapped around me and he rested his cheek on the top of my head. "Yea. No problem." He said softly and I smiled, feeling comfortable in his arms. "Well I guess you're going to be wanting to go home and get ready for the day or take it off. I don't actually know how you're feeling."

I nodded, pulling out of his hug and I smiled. "Thanks again Havoc. I'm sure I'll feel better after a shower and some coffee."

Havoc nodded and cleared his throat again. "Do you want me to drive you home? It's a long walk from here."

"Sure." I smiled and Havoc nodded, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and walked to out of the building. "But you know, it was nice having you come out last night. I haven't seen the real Lacey in a while."

The real Lacey.

I don't even think I remember any more.

It's amazing how tragedies can change someone.

But I wonder, what do you have to do to get them back?


	5. Chapter 5 Rage's POV

Not my Greed!

No, not my Greed. Stupid blues. They came charging in, stupid blues, and they tried to take my Greed. I pounced on the first one in the door, screaming shrilly, sounding like a eerie dead animal brought back to life. Stupid scream, stupid blue. I started scratching at his face with my stupid broken hands, and he screamed, his hands flying up and taking mine, trying to hold them back. I let out a shriek as I sat on his chest, the others flying by me to go after the stupid blues. Scratch, I scratched and scratched. The mans legs were kicking and he was wiggling underneath me. Stupid blue. Not my Greed! You can't have my Greed!

I lifted my stupid broken arm up high, getting ready to bring it down again, when someone grabbed my hand. My eyes drifted up. Stupid long hair got in the way, and the big stupid sparkly man shimmered as he lifted me up off the stupid blue. No shirt, he wasn't wearing a shirt. I stared, as my feet left the ground, higher, higher, higher, until I had to look down at the man, my feet level with his stupid big chin. Stupid sparkle man. I felt something flip up my face, a smile? I smiled? No, this wasn't me. Not me, not me at all. I threw my leg back, and slammed it hard into his chin right as Roa came crashing into the man from behind. Crazy, I was called crazy by the scratched up stupid blue man. I hit the ground along with stupid sparkles and slid. Let go, let go of my hand. I let out another loud high pitched animal wale as I struggled with his iron hand. Too strong, let go.

Pain, I felt pain. It was setting in around my wrist, and I knew it was broken now. I reached over with my good hand, and I sliced at the man until he finally had to let go to fight off Roa who was still tackling him down. Roa good. I turned to the scratched up man as a blonde blue came up. Stupid blonde blue. Hurt blues. Not my Greed, you can't have him!

"Can't. . . . . . have him!" I screamed, the first time I had any emotion in my voice. I got ready to jump at the man, his bright blue eyes widening, when an arm slammed into me. Pain, it was there again. I screamed as someone pushed me to the ground, holding me back. Not my Greed, can't have him! Can't take him from me!

"Wont. . . . . . . .take him. . . . . . . From me!" I screamed as the man pulled back. Sharp teeth, I felt sharp teeth in my mouth, and that pull across my lips. Grinning? Not me grinning? This wasn't me. I stood up, jumping at the man and holding his shoulders down to the ground. Stupid blue!

"GO. . . . . . .AWAY!" I screamed in stupid blues face. Greasy black hair, I knew greasy black hair. Twitching, lots of twitching on my face, and suddenly I couldn't see right. Everything was fading, stupid purple eyes. Then I saw red. Blue was pinned, not going anywhere, stupid man. I raised back hand, bright red orange hand, fire. It was fire. Smile, stupid couldn't smile before. Now smile. Angry smile. Slam, slam hand down. Move arm! Move move move!

"Boom." I spat, spat words at stupid greasy face. Bring arm down, move now! Bout too, was going too, move, can't. Something hit me. Hard kick. It was a hard kick in the stomach. Falling, fall to the floor, hard. Kick. Red face, hair, blonde. Move! Kick. Stop kicking. Move move move! Scream, I screamed. It echoed back, I heard me scream. Kick.

Up. I'm up, moving, arm going out. Blue eyes, stupid blues. Scared, he's scared. I smell it. Twitch smile, stupid never smiled before. Smile now. Jump. I jump at him, when fire hit me. Fire was around me. No pain, felt no pain. I looked back. Greasy was smiling, stupid smile, hand out. Fire, there was lots of fire in his hand. Around me fire burned. Bright red fire. Smile back.

"Boom!" I screamed at him, and fire was on him. Burning, greasy was burning. Good. Burn. Turn back, Red. Red was standing there, red was here. Not my Greed. Red can't have Greed. No. Get Red. I started to move, shrill screams. They filled my ears, my animal screams. Mine. Smile, angry smile. Stupid can smile. But not like this. Red. She looked up, eyes wide. Stupid red. Fire. Burn Red.

"BOOM!" Blonde. Jumping at Red. Blonde saving Red. Burn blonde, burn. Greed said name, he said my name. Suddenly moving was hard, not turning, being stiff. Red. Fire. Move move move.

I couldn't see again, stupid broken eyes. And then it was all clear again. Burning people surrounded me. Stupid smelly burning blues. I felt my lips twitch, but no stupid smile. I couldn't smile. Not like I did. No smile. I glared at Red as she screamed at me. Said something, something mean? She was touching burned sleeping blonde. Not dead, he's not dead, no fear.

"Not. . . . . . . .my. . . . . . . .Greed." I tried to explain, but she just stared at me. Not understanding, she's not understanding. Fire. Can't say sorry, not sorry.

"RAGE! Come on! We're gonna get caught princess!" Greed. Not a princess. I stared at Lacey, stupid Red.

"He. . . . . . . . . .be. . . . . .fine." I tired to tell her, not making sense. Doesn't understand, she just doesn't know. Listen, I want to tell stupid Red to listen. Please. Can't be sorry, not sorry. Did what I had too. Greed said to fight. Please understand. I kneeled down in front of her, she didn't like it. Stupid Red. She screamed at me, tears. Crying she was crying. No, not cry. Stupid red, it's okay.

"I. . . . . . . . . had. . . . . . .to do. . . . . . . It." I reached out, touching face with broken stupid hands. She flinched, no scared, not scared. Hurt. She's hurting. "I. . . . . . . . . .had. . . .to." Not listening. She doesn't hear stupid words. Stupid Red don't understand.

"RAGE! What the hell is wrong with you!" Greed, behind me, yanking me up. I grunted as he picked me up, throwing me over shoulder. Staring at Red, stupid Greed, he was staring at Red like he wanted to hurt her. No hurting! No more hurting. Scream, I let out a shrill animal cry and Greed cursed and hit me on the leg. Stupid shark man! Mean Shark man.

"Put. . . . Down!" I hit his back as he tore his stupid purple eyes from Lacey. Stupid red, run! Run away. Go, get out of here! Stupid get up! Get up and move! Stupid. Talk talk talk!

Moving. We left stupid red. Crying and alone. Stupid red.

Stupid shark man.

Put me down!

Now!

*~*~*~*~*~*

Greed was mad. Told me to stay with stupid tin can Al. Stupid made Greed mad again. Always messing up and making Greed mad. Stupid Martel was there too. She sat inside Al, least I didn't have to see her. Stupid snake woman. She liked Greed, told me so. She said she can talk to me cause I couldn't talk good. Stupid Martel. I'm getting better. Thinking clearer. Not so stupid. I could tell Greed, stupid snake, but I'm not. He might love her back. Not happening.

"Are you okay Rage?" Stupid can asked. Staring, I couldn't help but stare. He was so weird, stupid can, how can he talk with no body? Greed told me this wasn't my body once. Stupid Greed. He said I stole it, stupid, and I was a shell of a person. Not true. I'm me. No one but me. Stupid Greed, stupid can.

"I. . . . . . . . . .. I'm. . .fine." I struggled out. Greed said to think first. Slow down stupid brain, and think about stupid thoughts. Mixed up. I was all mixed up. He said when I get feelings, I get confused and slow down. Talk faster if I don't feel. "Why. . . . . . . Do you. . . . . .ask?"

"I just saw you sitting still and sad looking. I was worried." There was noise inside his stupid metal body. Martel. Moving, snake lady, she was moving. I glared at his stomach. Stupid Martel. Really didn't like her at all.

"She's always sad looking Al. That's who she is." Her snake voice garbled out from the stupid metal boy.

"Not. . . . . . . . Always. Hurt. . . . . . . . . . .Red." There was another noise, a scoff. Stupid Martel. She don't know me. Stuipd.

"Hurt Red? You mean Lacey?" Nod. I didn't want to talk, I only liked talking to Greed. He understood. Not stupid Al. He didn't know, he didn't understand.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you, she's a really nice person. She puts up with my brother all the time. You should of met her sister. Her and Ed used to be best friends, and we all used to hang out together. . .but then something happened and we don't anymore." Al rambled. He had a baby voice. Stupid baby voice.

"What happened Al?" Martel asked, why did she care. Stupid snake, not care. Al had red eyes. Bright red eyes. Not human. Stupid can.

"Well she died. Scar got a hold of her and well. . .she died. Lacey wasn't herself after it, and we just kind of stopped being friends." Friends? I had friends. Right?

"What. . . . . . . . . .are friends?" I asked, my words sounding a little better, not as strangled. Good. Stupid makes progress. Keep trying to talk faster. Stupid.

"Friends? What do you mean? Their people who are there for you when you need them, and they make you laugh and enjoy yourself." I felt the twitching as I leaned forward. Stupid twitchy smile.

"I have. . . . . . . .a. . . . . friend." There was a noise inside Al. Stupid snake, shut up.

"You do?" Al sounded surprised. Can I sound surprised? Stupid broken brain, work better.

"Yes. . . . . . . . . . . . .Greed." Martel shot out, Al's head going up up up in the air. I stared at stupid snake as she glared at me. I stood up, glaring back.

"Greed isn't your friend. He just feels bad cause your slow and stupid." Not stupid! Not stupid at all! Speak speak speak. "See, you can't even say anything back. He doesn't care anything about you."

Push her, hit her, scream. Something do something stupid! Move, speak speak speak!

"Just get lost Rage. We're better off without you." No! Not true! Greed likes me, Greed's mine! My friend, stupid stupid stupid! No! Not listening, no!

"Not. . . . . . . . .true!"

Laughing.

She laughed at me.

No!

Gotta get out.

Gotta get away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I ran away.

No one followed. Didn't think they would. Why would someone want stupid me anyway? I was stupid, and I had a stupid broken brain, and I talked stupid words and Greed didn't really like me. I had stupid ugly hair, and stupid purple eyes, and no one wanted me around. I made Stupid Red cry and now I had stupid water from my eyes. Stupid broken eyes. They were leaking all over the place, and can't stop it. Like I can't stop stupid thoughts about that stupid shark man!

He didn't care! Not at all. Lies, swimming stupid lies. I sank to the ground. Lost, I was lost. The woods were dark and tall around me, stupid trees. Digging stupid broken hands into the grass, I let the water fall. Lacey had water from her eyes, crying, she'd been crying. I was crying? I made a stupid sound, low and scary, like a dieing cat. I didn't like the noises I made, they scared me. Maybe that's why stupid Greed didn't like me, cause of the noises. Get better, gotta get smarts. Stupid broken brain, it's cause I'm stupid. He hates me cause I'm stupid. He likes pretty girls like stupid Red. Stupid Red.

Stopping from crying, I sat back on my heels, staring at the trees. Stupid swallowing trees. Greed looking at stupid Red. He stared at Red. Stupid Red! It was her, he liked her! I let out a scream, sounding like a shredded animal cry and a demonic snarl. Scary noises. Fix that.

I started to stand up and run when someone stepped out in front of me. Wide smiling face, stupid purple eyes, and long green hair. He took at step towards me, I stepped back. Stupid man. He made a slow dark stupid chuckle sound, like Greed made at me before, only his was prettier. Stupid pretty man. Another step, but I didn't move back. Not here to hurt, here to help. Stupid smile. Smile like that! Stupid brain let me smile!

"Your Rage. Huh. Greed kept you all to himself, what a waste." He smiled, stupid smile! Can't smile like that, not yet. Still twitching. Get better! Speak speak speak.

"No. . . . . . . . hate. . . .Greed." His eyebrow was up, surprised. Look surprised too. Copy him. Can't, wont work. Mouth wont move.

"Oh you do! Well then, you won't have a problem joining our happy family then, will you?" I stared, trying to figure out if he meant harm. Stupid green hair. He had pretty hair for a guy. He had a family.

". . . .F-Family?" I tired to copy how he said it, smooth and easy. I liked his voice, liked the way he talked. Stupid talk like that!

"Yes. You didn't know you have a family waiting to meet you? Did Greed not tell you anything?" No. Nothing he didn't want me to know. Family sounded nice. Sounded real. Stupid. Only real people had families. I wanted to be real. Stupid Red had a family, she was real.

"No-thing." I held on to the o in nothing too long, making it sound silly. Stupid smile, he smiled at that too. Not supposed to smile. Stupid green man!

"Well then come with me, I'll introduce you to a new life. And your waiting family. I'm Envy. . .your brother." He held out a sleek hand. Stupid pretty hand. I slowly put mine in it, his a lot bigger than mine, like Greed. Only Greed has big stupid hands that were warm and closed around mine right. Stupid green mans were cold as ice, and tightly squeezed mine.

"Brother?" I asked and he nodded, that same stupid smile never leaving his face.

"That's right, I missed you baby sister." Sister. I was a sister. I had family. I stared at our hands, Stupid hands, and saw his skin was as chalky white as mine. Brother. Same stupid purple eyes, same dark hair. Brother, stupid green brother. I tried to smile at him like he was at me, stupid smile, but I just twitched. He seemed to know, he understood. Stupid. He knew!

"Come on now. You've been gone too long, time to catch up." Catch up.

Stupid had a family.

Gone too long.

Fix that too.

*~*~*~*~*~*

I had two big sisters, stupid pretty sisters, and a baby brother. He was nice, and I had a cousin, a stupid fat cousin that tried eat me once. I had a family. Stupid. Baby Brother Wrath smiled at me as he walked over, putting both his small hands on my stupid knees. His stupid smile was cute, not like Big Brother Envy. Wrath liked my stupid thoughts, he said they made him giggle. Stupid, he liked my stupid thoughts! But they were better! With these people they were better! Stupid didn't come out so much, and I could talk a little better. Still slow, but getting better.

"Rage! Can you brush my hair?!" I nodded as he smiled wide, moving his stupid tiny hands. He jumped up in my lap, I'd been sitting in the living room. My spot, it was my spot since I got here. Two days and Greed wasn't looking. Didn't care, he didn't care. Wrath handed me the brush and I lifted it to his hair. Stupid pretty hair. It slowly pulled through smoothly and he sat stupid still. I liked brushing his hair, he made me do it a lot. Stupid pretty hair.

"Hey! Can we walk after this?" He asked as I ran the brush back through his long hair. I twitch smiled, stupid smile. Still not good, still really scary and ugly, but getting better. Big Sister Lust had given me clothes, not like her though. She gave me a short stupid black dress. I liked it, it was pretty, and she gave me stuff to hide my stupid broken hands. They covered the scars, nice, and left my stupid fingers free.

"Yes. . . .we can." He bounced on my lap, didn't hurt, and jumped down, making me put the brush down to stand up.

"COME ON! Let's go!" He smiled wide, want to smile like that! Stupid tiny hand took mine. I looked down at Baby Brother Wrath as he tugged my arm out the door. I followed, not bothering to tell anyone or ask stupid where were going. Stupid smile, wanted a smile like his. Wanted a stupid smile like Big Brother Envy.

"I'm glad you came home Rage! Envy told me about you, how you left and lost your memory. He said you wouldn't remember any of us. But you're here, and I can help you remember, right?!" He looked happy, can't I look happy? I nodded and that made him smile a lot. "Lust said stuff about your head. She said you have something wrong with it, and made you talk slow, but I like it when you talk slow."

"Thank. . . . . . You baby. . . . . . Brother." I twitched at him and he smiled. He knew my twitches. He even taught himself to do stupid twitches too. He twitched back at me.

"Hey look! That's the place that Envy hates! He tells me not to go near it, but I like walking around." I looked at Baby Brother Wrath. He was cute, stupid smile, with his jeans and stupid white tee. Looked normal, stupid normal. Like a kid.

"Why. . . . . . .does he. . . . . . Hate. . . . It so. . . . . . .much?" Baby Brother Wrath shook his head, his stupid brows furrowing together.

"He said it's cause the military lives there, and he hates them. Edward lives there too." I was confused, and I hated being confused. Stupid broken brain wasn't that better. Need to get better, reason why Greed hates stupid. Get better before Baby Brother Wrath hates stupid too.

"Edward?" I tried to talk one words. Easier and faster. Not looking so stupid then. Squeezes hand, Baby Brother Wrath squeezes hand tight. Too tight? Can't tell.

"Yeah, him. I hate him! He took my body! I want it back!" Angry Baby Brother Wrath. Stops walking, looking down. Crying, stupid tears, Baby Brother Wrath is crying.

"No. . . .. . . ..cry." I managed to spit out and he looked up. Stupid crying, I hate crying. Kneeling down, I tried to erase tears. No more, no more crying. Not my Baby Brother Wrath.

"I can't help it! He makes me mad!" Holding. Holding Baby Brother Wrath while he stupid cries. No cry, stop cry. Make Baby Brother Wrath stop crying now.

"Mad. . . . . . .now too." Baby Brother Wrath pulls away, smiles. Stupid can't smile yet.

"Don't be mad Rage. It's not your fault." Smile, I twitched back. Stupid twitching. Learn to smile, stupid brain learn to smile.

"Lets. . . . . . . Walk?" I asked and he nodded, taking stupid broken hand again and pulling forward. Nice place, pretty stupid place. Pretty place where stupid pretty Red lives. Red. Standing frozen in front of me and Baby Brother Wrath. Smile at her, stupid smile! Can't. Just twitched. Not good enough. Glare, she glared and me. Baby Brother Wrath growled at her, squeeze hand, make him stop. Stupid pretty Red mad at Stupid Rage. Can see anger. Smile smile smile. Just twitch. Can't. Not smile yet.

"Hell-o." Held on to the O too long. Stupid sounds stupid. Not good. Stupid pretty Red stared, not understand? Can't understand. Then she sighed.

"You were right. He's okay." Okay? Stupid blonde is okay! Told her. Stupid not so stupid.

"Can't. . . . . . . .be. . . . .sorry." I tried to tell her, and she shook her head, almost like telling stupid to shut up. Wont shut up, but can't say anything. Speak speak speak.

"Sister! How do you know this human?" Baby Brother Wrath tugged arm, glare at stupid pretty Red. Don't glare, I want to tell him that. But can't. Can't talk. Stupid just talk.

"Red. . . . . . . . . .is my. . . . . . . .friend." I tried to tell him and his stupid pretty purple eyes widened too wide. "Right?" I asked her, but she just stared.

Not friend?

Red not stupid's friend?


	6. Chapter 6 Lacey's POV

Her friend? My brows furrowed together and thoughts raced through my mind and I couldn't keep up with them all. It just didn't make sense to me as to why she wanted to consider me her friend. Especially after what had happened a few weeks ago. Havoc was still in the hospital recovering from the burns he received on his back and it was all because the dumbass had to jump in front of me. But that was beside the point, she was the reason! This girl standing in front of me, telling this little boy that I was her friend, was the reason Havoc, was in the hospital and writhing in pain because he can't lay on his back.

I stared at her long and hard, waiting for her to say it was all a lie and then set my ass on fire too. But it never came, the air was just filled with an awkward silence. She was waiting for my answer and I was waiting for her to kill me.

"……..friend…….r-ri-right." She muttered out and I raised a brow. She was serious, or at least I thought she was. So at that moment, I made a decision and at the time it didn't seem like a big one or that was going to effect my life later. I smiled and nodded. Rage reacted with a slight twitch of the lips.

The small boy that was at her side, reached over and tugged on her dress. She continued to twitch her lips at me, before looking over at the little boy. His wide purple eyes glared at me before, looking up at the girl.

"But sister, Envy said we aren't supposed to go near humans. They don't like us." He whispered, but it was just loud enough for me to hear. Envy. She was with Envy? I thought s was with the one they called Greed. And the last the military about the Homunculi, Greed wasn't associated with them. He was off on his own.

"……….Red………..friend." She said once more and looked up at me and her mouth twitched once more and the corner of her mouth rose slowly into a smirk. I smiled and nodded once more, growing more uncomfortable by the minute.

"But Rage, Envy wouldn't like this!" Rage. That was her name.

She wasn't human.

Not just a normal girl.

She was one of them.

I did my best to hide my shock and looked around at anything but them. She was a homunculi. Or something close to that! It all made sense now! Why she was down in Lab 5, the break out. It all made sense. I didn't hear what the two were conversing, but it ended up with the little boy screaming something at Rage and running away.

Rage looked over at me with wide purple eyes. I stared back, feeling confused. Why didn't she run away with him? Didn't they stay together the Homunculi?

"Can…………I……..ask……………..you…………..something?" I looked around, anywhere but at her. I had to turn her in! It was the right thing to do, but yet I couldn't. It just didn't seem right to, especially since she just asked me to be her friend. Then again it could all be a trick and she's really trying to kill me.

"Uh…..um…." My mind was racing with thoughts. If I was to get caught talking to her and with no intention of turning her in to the military, I could get in trouble. Big trouble. The Fuher would probably believe I was in alliance with the Homunculi and planning the downfall of the military. I looked back at Rage with a worried expression. She was staring at me, waiting for my response.

So again, I made another decision that would change the rest of my life.

"Sure. What is it?"

"What……is……….family?" I stared at her confused by her question. It seemed so odd that a Homunculi would be asking such a thing. I glanced around once more, feeling more paranoid than ever that I was being watched. I then looked at Rage, she was waiting patiently and doing something with her face.

"You hungry? Why don't we just discuss this over lunch?" I smiled and Rage's head cocked to the left and then she moved her head up and down in sharp movements. I took that as a nod. I smiled again and started to walk away and she followed slowly. Now to find somewhere a little less out in the open.

* * *

The only place that came to my mind was my house. It was far away from the Military's headquarters and it wasn't even that close to the Market place. It was a place I didn't have to worry about being seen. I just had a greater risk of dying by Rage. But something was screaming at me that she wouldn't. That she couldn't. I just hoped that voice screaming at me was true. Or maybe death wouldn't be such a bad thing for me.

I shook my head and quickly pushed open the door and held it open as Rage shuffled in slowly. I closed it behind her and lead her to the kitchen. She followed and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and I sighed walking to the fridge. I stuck my head in and looked for something that would be enough for the both of us.

"Um. . .would you like some water or something?" I glanced back at the girl and her purple eyes stared for a moment, before she mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Greed………….said…………didn't………….need……..…..eat or…..drink." I closed the fridge with a nod and sat in front of her at the kitchen table. I had been thinking about family the whole time on our walk over here and I just couldn't think of something to sum it all up. It seemed like such a complex word that could mean so much.

"Rage, why do you want to know about family?"

"Envy……….said……..I…………was……….his…………….family." The Homunculi considered themselves family? That was something new. I had always known them to be blood thirsty killers and loved to cause pain and steal people's sisters.

"Oh."

"What…….is……….that?" Rage's brows furrowed together and it seemed like she was trying to force her face to look confused. I placed my hands on the table and clenched them tightly together.

"Well, I guess they could be considered someone you can always count on and will always be there for you. They love you, of course." I struggled with something to come up that would make sense. I had forgotten what family was really all about when I lost all of mine. I didn't see the need to remember. I had failed all of them and they slipped through my fingers. "Does Envy care for you, Rage?"

"Care………..I…………care………..for………..Greed." Her lips twitched again and I smiled softly. She seemed to care greatly for Greed and it made me wonder why she wasn't with him, but with the other one. Envy. I was just about to open my mouth and ask her when there was a loud banging at the door and my eyes widened and I side glanced at Rage, she was trying to make her eyes do the same.

"Stay here." I whispered and stood up from the table, I made it to the door way at the kitchen and turned back at Rage with a pleading face. "Please?" She nodded slowly, her eyes still trying to widen in shock.

I sighed and smoothed down the fabric of my white sundress, trying to calm down and make it appear that I was calm. I glanced through the peep hole and it was Roy. He was standing on my porch and he was in his Military uniform. What was he doing here? He never came to my house.

With my brows furrowed together, I opened the door slowly. "What are you doing here? I was actually on my way out to go see Havoc at the hospital." Roy didn't even acknowledge that I had spoken.. He pushed right past, grabbing me roughly by the arm and slamming the door closed behind him.

"Where is she?" He growled, tightening his grip on my forearm. I winced and tried to pull my arm free.

"Roy. You're hurting me." I muttered and I brought my other hand over and tried to pry away his hand that was gripping my arm. As my hand scratched at his, it started to glow and I froze, my eyes following the bright light that went up to his elbow and then his shoulder. His body slowly changed and his once sun kissed skin turned to a deathly pale, matching the girl who was sitting at my kitchen table. His dark short shaggy hair, was no long and gave him the appearance that he was a palm tree. His dark brown eyes shifted and were wider, giving him an insane look and they were purple.

"Does it hurt? Really?" He sneered in my face and he then released my arm and threw my back. I hit the floor and stared in horror at the new man that was now standing in my house. It wasn't my Colonel, Roy Mustang, but a Homunculi. After the shock settled in the fear was next to take over. I didn't say anything, but tried to crawl away backwards from him and he smiled widely, taking small steps to follow after me.

"What do…what do you want?" I was surprised when my voice didn't shake and I think that pissed him off more.

Envy growled and brought a foot down quickly on my leg and I screamed out in agony at the crunching noise that filled the air. He cackled at the satisfying crunch and leaned down in my face. "Where is she?" I didn't look up at him, but bit my lip from screaming out again. That was a good question though, I admit. Where was Rage? I thought she'd coming running to find out what all the noise was from.

"If you're talking about your little friend," I took a deep breath before I went to continue. My leg was on fire and I had to look away quickly when I glanced at it. "She's in the kitchen, but I have a feeling she's hiding from you."

He smiled and glanced around the corner and I'm guessing he saw what he wanted, because he looked back at me. "Good little human." He stood up straight and placed his hands on his hips. "I might just let you live." He picked up his foot off of my leg and rubbed it on the floor.

He then walked away into the kitchen and said something to Rage. I couldn't make out the words, nor did I understand them. My head started to spin as everything was getting fuzzier and slowly slipping away. I did my best to hold onto consciousness. I heard footsteps and then two figures were standing in front of me.

"Red……not…….okay." I looked up and Rage stood above me and she looked distressed about something. I can't see why, she was probably apart of this. "What….did…..Big Brother……Envy…….do……..to………..Red?" Envy's brows raised and he pointed down at me.

"You care about this human, Rage? Humans are bad. We kill humans." Envy explained calmly to her and I could feel my heart race quickening and the struggle to stay away was growing stronger.

"Red……is…….friend." Rage mumbled and Envy growled menacingly at her remark.

"No! You don't have friends Rage! You stupid little brat!" He spat and then he smacked her roughly. She didn't say anything, her head just shot to the left and her purple eyes stared down at me. I looked up at her with not knowing what she was going to do. If she was going to believe him or just fight him.

One thing was just racing through my head.

I was going to die.

And it was going to be by my sister's killer.

How pathetic.

"Kill her!" Envy barked out and he pointed at me, but my eyes never left hers. Her purple eyes were so wide and innocent and she just looked so confused. She didn't know what she was doing or why she was here. She just was. "Didn't you hear me? I said kill her! Now!"

Finally she looked away from me and shook her head slowly at Envy. "No…….kill……..Red." My eyes flickered to Envy's terrified of what his reaction was going to be from this. I got the vibe from him that he didn't like to be ignored. He wanted what he wanted when he wanted it. So I was safe to say he didn't take it well.

But I wouldn't know his reaction.

The fight to stay awake just came to be too much and I fell into an unpleasant sleep, where I had to fight off my nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7 Rage's POV

Didn't want to do it.

I really didn't want to do it. No Big Brother Envy, no hurt Red. Already hurt Red enough. I shook my head at him, no, I said no, no hurt her. Envy smacked me, not nice. Called stupid, stupid. Not stupid, not stupid! No no no! Wont hurt her, wont. Red asleep, good Red, sleep good. Greed said we don't sleep, humans do. Wanna be more like humans.

"I SAID KILL HER!" He screamed, stomp foot. Foot with blood. Red's blood. Envy hurt Red.

"No. . . . . . . . . hurt." Hit, he hit me hard on the face. It burned. Stupid get's what stupid get's. Wont hurt Red though. Not hurt Red, Red nice to stupid, likes stupid. Friends are there for each other, stupid Al said so. "Wont. . . . . . . . .hurt. . . . . . .Red."

" 'Won't hurt Red.'" He teased, sounding stupid. Not like me. "You'll do what I tell you to do! I'm your Big Brother! Remember that!" Punching. He punched me hard in the face, I fell over, hard. Face hurt, cheek on fire, stupid get's what stupid get's. The door opened, and I stared as Greed walked in. Greed! He was here, to save me!

"What the hell are you doing here Greed?" Big Brother Envy barked and I slowly stood up. Stupid was the reason Envy was mad, stupid was the reason why Red was hurt, stupid was the why Greed was glaring at me. Talk talk talk! Say sorry, stupid mouth, say sorry.

"I saw you walking up here, your getting sloppy Envy. And I new you weren't stalking a human for no reason." He smiled, stupid shark smile. Big Brother Envy smiled pretty smile too.

". . . . . .S-sorry." I belted out and Big Brother Envy sneered at me. Stupid face, can't do that. Tried to copy Red, can't. Still broken.

"Rage, get out of here." Greed demanded, no smile, not smiling anymore. Serious stupid shark man. I'm scared. Wake up Red, I'm scared. Please don't die, no die. Greed said we can't die, human's can. Don't wanna die, don't want stupid Red to die.

"Get out of here Greed! This has nothing to do with you!" Envy barked, sounding like stupid me, but not as stupid. Just scary. Kneeling, I touched Red's arm. Shake shake shake. Please wake up stupid Red! I'm scared!

"I think it does. How many lies have you told her?! Huh!? What did you say to make her trust you!" Greed screaming, scary stupid shark man. Shake shake shake. Tears, can't see. Water fall down face. I'm scared stupid Red, please I'm scared.

"Rage! PLEASE! Get out of here!" Noise, I made a high pitched noise. Shake shake shake. Please Red! Please! Stupid Red, wake up! I'm scared!

"I didn't tell her anything that she wouldn't believe." Smile evil smile. Angry stupid Greed. It's stupid's fault, all my fault. Cover head, scream. Fighting, lots of yelling. Greed monster, stupid monster. Scream, animal scream. I stood up, Greed's scary face looking at me. Teeth, sharp teeth, red eyes. Black face, not Greed. Not Greed. Water falling, fall fall fall. Big Brother Envy hit's wall, hard. Hole there. Claws, Monster Greed has claws. Not Greed, no no no. Shaking head, Big Brother Envy screams, jumps on Monster Greed's back. No! Stop fighting! No hurt! No more hurting!

"Rage! Please get out of here!" Monster Greed growls, scary growl. Shake head, backing up, stupid hits wall. Stuck. Stupid stupid stupid. Wake up Red, please! I'm scared. Tears, fall fall falling.

Sitting on the ground, Big Brother Envy scratches Monster Greed. No hurt! No! Big Brother goes flying again, hole in other wall. No! Red, please wake up. Stupid is scared! Stop crying, can't stop crying. Stupid stop! Stop stop stop!

"STOP!" I screeched. Animal scream. Big Brother Envy stared and Monster Greed turned.

"Oh shit. Can't piss her off. I'll get you back for this Greed. You wait." Big Brother Envy growls and then get's Monster Greed's hand away from his throat. Stupid Big Brother Envy, stupid Monster Greed. Scared, please Red, Please wake up, scared.

"Rage, stop looking at me like that." Monster Greed growled. Scared, wake up Red! Stupid Red! Sorry for hurting you! Sorry bout your house! Stupid Red! Sorry for stupid blonde. Sorry! Wake up now! Please stupid Red. Wake up?

"NO!" Scream, sound like dieing animal. Cry cry cry. Stupid broken eyes. Touching, Monster Greed is touching arms. Scream and push away, don't work, grabs hands.

"Look at me!" I did. Normal stupid shark man. No scary Monster Greed. "Look at me Rage. I'm me. I'm sorry I scared you." Pulls in close, hugging. Normal stupid shark man hugging stupid broken me. Crying still, can't stop crying. Not scared, no more fear. Stupid Red, you didn't help me. You didn't.

"I'm sorry Rage. I didn't mean to scare you." Nods, I know. Stupid shark man, I know. Hug back, not wanna let go. Don't wanna let go of Greed, my Greed. Martel was wrong, Greed is stupid's friend. He does too like stupid. Right?

"Not. . . . . . .like. . . . .stupid?" I asked, voice sounds funny. Stuffy and dry. Almost laughed, but remembered have stupid laugh, can't laugh. Stupid made Greed hate me, can't show him stupid. Gotta be smart.

"What? What do you mean Rage? You know I like you." He pulled away, staring. Rub tears away. Rub rub rub.

"Martel said. . . . . .Greed. . .. . . Don't like . . . .. . Stupid." His eyes narrowed. Stupid pretty eyes.

"Don't listen to what she say's Rage. And don't listen to that little prick Envy either. They tell you lies Rage, cause they know you don't understand right from wrong yet." Touching face, holding face. Greed was holding stupid ugly face. Ugly girl didn't need to be held.

"Greed. . . . . . .no lies?" He smiled that stupid shark smile. Shaking his head no. No lies, stupid Greed doesn't lie.

"No, I would never tell you a lie princess." Princess. Stupid isn't a princess. But stupid likes to hear it.

"Come on kiddo, let's get your friend here to the hospital." He moved away, no vest. Stupid shark man wasn't wearing his vest. He scooped up sleepy Red, her head lolling to the side. She looked dead. Stupid Red, wake up, don't die. Can't die. I walked over towards the ground and picked up stupid vest. I held it up to my face, and it smelled like Greed. Something funny. But nice. "You can put that on, hold it for me, okay?"

"Okay." I copied him and he smiled. Putting stupid smell good coat on, I walked with Greed out of the house. Gotta get Red safe. Gotta make sure she's safe.

Please wake up Red.

Stupid Red, please?

*~*~*~*~*

"What do you want us to tell her when she wakes up Ma'am?" The stupid fat nurse asked and I glanced around. Greed left me here, stupid Greed. He said he'd meet me outside and walk me home. I had to sound smart. Can't show stupid here.

"Sorry." I whispered and she narrowed her eyes at me. Stupid, you mess up, you get caught, Greed said so. Can't mess up. Stupid wont mess up.

"Her name is Red, and you want us to tell her sorry?" I nodded and tried to smile at her. Stupid twitching. She glared. Stupid mean nurse!

"Okay sweetheart, you can go home. Get those bruises checked out too." Nod nod nod. Fat nurse stared a little longer and then scowled as she saw something down the hall. Look. Stupid blonde ran across the hall, his back wrapped up, his blue shorts little thin and funny on him. Stupid blonde, red is fine. No worries.

"Mr. Havoc sir, please go back to your room or we'll have to clam you down ourselves." Fat nurse shouted. Waddle, waddle, waddle. Like a duck. Laugh, belting laugh bounces off the walls and Fat Nurse screamed, turning suddenly. Stupid blonde stared, and then pointed.

"That's here! She's the one that hurt Lacey! Get her!" No, not true. No hurt Red, never ever hurt Red. Stupid blonde, you should know that.

"No, she was part of the attack sir. Please, calm down." Fat Nurse held stupid blonde by the arms. Let him go, I wanted to tell her, let him yell and hurt me. Deserved it. Stupid got Red hurt, stupid deserved to be hurt. He managed to break away, and I didn't flinch when he ran up to stupid. Stood still, super still. Wait, wait, wait. He grabbed arms, stare, shook me hard. Shake shake shake. And had water in his stupid blue eyes. Stupid pretty eyes. Stupid don't have pretty eyes like that.

"Why?! Why did you hurt her?!" Shake shake shake. Wanted to reach out, wanted to reach out and get the mans hands off me. Stupid blonde. No more pain, no more crying.

"Not. . . . . . . .hurt. . . . . Her." He stared, his blonde brows coming together and meeting in the middle. Stupid face, can't make stupid face.

"What? What do you mean? Why didn't you save her then?! Take the hit!" He screamed, no like scream. Don't scream stupid blonde. No more screaming.

"I. . . . . was. . . . . . . . Scared." I paused as his stupid pretty eyes widened. "I. . . . .. . . .got. . . .hurt. . . . .too."

"Mr. Jean Havoc! Please restrain yourself or we will put you back to sleep." Stupid wide blue eyes staring, stare, stare, stare. Then his hands fell, he quickly got rid of stupid tears and straightened up.

"Sorry Ma'am for bothering you. I hope you can forgive me." Forgive? What's that? Stupid man, talk stupid so stupid can understand. Just nod, nod, nod. All stupid can do. Have to look normal, doing a good job. Leave, quick! Before Fat Nurse and stupid blonde figure me out. Stiff legs pulled me out towards Greed, and then I was gone.

Gone away from Red.

No more hurting Red.

Poor stupid Red.

So sorry.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Greed reached out and touched cheek soft. So soft, with icy pale hand. Twitching, stupid twitching. I pressed my face into the hand, it felt good on hurt spot. Stupid Greed was being nice to stupid since we got to the new hotel. Staring, and touching, and talking soft. New Greed was nice, stupid. I liked new Greed a lot. Wont last though, can't. Stupid will make Greed angry, and stupid will have to leave again.

But now Greed was laying on single bed, stretched out, hand on stomach, and other one touching cheek. Stupid nice Greed. I twitched at him again, smile smile smile. Please let me stupid stupid broken brain, so I can smile at nice new Greed! I want stupid Greed to be the first to see stupid smile. Need to practice.

"Come here Rage. Your thinking about something too much." Stupid Greed moved hand and grabbed mine, pulling me down on his chest. My hot hurting cheek pressed agaisn't his stupid naked chest, the stupid cold skin feeling good and making me relax. Not as many stupid thoughts around Greed, stupid getting better! Getting smarts thanks to Red! Red helped! She had to of!

"What are you thinking about princess?" I stared at Greed's stupid hand on tummy. Then looked a my broken one. They were different. His was big and wide and stupid smooth, mines was torn up, scarred and bumpy looking. I reached over, covering his pretty stupid hand with mine. "Your not talking tonight? And to think, I really missed your talking kiddo." Smile, come on stupid brain, let me smile. Smile broken lips, smile. Can't. Wont work.

"I. . . . . . missed. . . . . . . . You." I whispered but Greed didn't hear stupid. His chest rose up, and I lifted my head as if fell. Stare at Greed, stupid sleeping Greed. Thought he said we couldn't sleep. He promised no lies, stupid Greed, lied about this! I want to sleep too.

Staring at stupid Greed's calm face, I noticed his sharp jaw line, stupid pretty face. Looked peaceful to sleep, I wanna lay down and sleep too. Can't, not sleepy. I followed stupid pretty Greed's jaw lip to full half smiling lips, stupid Greed always smiled, never stopped. I wanted to smile too! Not fair! Stare stare stare. Scared that Greed would wake up. I reached out, touching smooth cheek, touch like Greed touched. Soft and cold, I wonder if my hands were cold. Pulling away, I reached up to touch my stupid hurt cheek, when I felt tugs, tight small stupid tugs. I jumped up, run run run to the bathroom.

SMILE! I smiled back at me! Stupid not so stupid now! I ran back in the room, and Greed was sitting up in bed, stupid was smiling, look Greed! Look look look.

"Your beautiful tonight Rage." Smile more!

Small smile, but my smile!

Stupid can smile!

Smile smile smile!

Gotta show Red!

She'll like it!

I hope!


	8. Chapter 8 Lacey's POV

"_LACEY!" I held the phone away from my ear, flinching at the screams that emitted from the speaker. I glanced across the table and Jean glanced up at me a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. It was his fault why she was flipping out! She probably finally found out what happened last night, even though her wimp of a fiancé promised he wouldn't say anything. He always ended up saying something though. Asshole._

"_Yes, Misha?" I said as sweetly as I could, cradling the phone on my shoulder so I could finish filling out the paperwork that I was behind on. I really did need to take a break on those parties._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" She snarled into the phone and I could hear throwing things around in the kitchen, probably making herself something for lunch. "Kyle told me you didn't come in till really late last night and not only that, but you lost your house key. Again! And you knew he had to leave early for that mission he was going on!"_

_I couldn't help but roll my eyes again and stood up from the table and walk out of the room. I didn't want everyone to hear another fight again. Ever since Kyle moved into the house, everything had changed. He didn't like me coming home late at night, because it always woke me up. He thought I was immature and selfish. In other words he hated me, almost as much as I hated him._

"_What do you want me to say? Sorry? I went out with my friends last night Misha. Something you used to do with me every now and then. Kyle used to come to, but now you two are engaged and he moved in and both of you put together you've been nothing but fun suckers!" There was brief moment of silence threw the phone and I wasn't sure if I'd finally past the line when talking about Kyle, but then finally she laughed._

"_A fun sucker, Lacey? Seriously?"_

"_Yes. A fun sucker!" I said defiant but, I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth. "Don't make fun of me!" "I'm not." She said quickly and I could hear the smile in her voice and knew at she was holding in more laughs. "You can't really blame us though. We're growing up. You can't party everyday. You'll understand when you find that someone." My nose wrinkled in disgust and I shook my head. I doubted that would happen anytime soon. I was still young and wasn't ready to settle down anytime soon. Especially with someone like Kyle. He wasn't all that great, but I couldn't tell Misha that. She loved him with all her heart. I couldn't ruin that for her._

"_Well, is that the only reason you called me? To yell at me and give me some wonderful insight?"_

"_Don't get smart with me and no. I have some good news! I wasn't going to tell anyone till Kyle came back from Ishbal, but I can't hold it in any longer. Is there anyway you can come to the house for a bit?" She sounded excited about something and usually when she said she had something to tell me that she usually wanted to tell Kyle first was wedding details. Not something I was super excited about hearing about since she had something new everyday. _

"_Yea. Let me see if I can get Havoc to cover for me." I sighed into the phone and turned back around, going back into the office._

"_That boys in love with you, you know." I ignored Misha's comment and walked back to the table. Jean was writing furiously on a piece of paper a cigarette hanging from his lips._

"_Can you cover for me, Jean? I'm sorry to ask, but Misha needs me to come home right now to tell me something." He looked up from his paperwork, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. He brought a hand to his lips, pulling the cig from his lips._

_He had opened his mouth to say something, but then Misha's voice screamed from the phone receiver. "TELL HIM HE BETTER LET YOU! THIS IS A MATTER OF A SISTER NEEDING A SISTER!" He chuckled lightly and shook his head._

_I smiled sheepishly and held a hand to the mouthpiece of the phone. "Sorry about her. You know how she can be when she wants something." Jean nodded his head, his eyes wide._

"_Well I guess I don't have a choice. You owe me a drink tonight Lacey. I'm already behind on paperwork and now I got to do your's too!" He smiled and took a drag of his cigarette, shaking his head, but I could see that he was scared. Jean Havoc had always been afraid of my sister and I think he always will. When Misha had a gun in her hand and you made her angry, you were as good as dead and if anyone knew that. Jean did. Ever since we were teenagers, he was the one always helping me sneak out of my house._

"_Thank you so much!" I grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair and carried it in my arms. "I've got you a drink if I can get out of the house tonight." I muttered and then brought the phone back to my ear. "Alright, I'm on my way home."_

"_Yay! Tell Jean I said thank you! Oh and instead of meeting me at home, you remember that little diner where Mom and Dad used to take us all the time? Go there! We can have lunch. Okay?" Before I even had a chance to respond, she said she loved me loudly and then the line went dead. I smiled and shook my head, snapping the phone shut and slipping it into my pocket._

"_Thank you again Jean. I'll see you later." I gave him a smile and he lifted a hand in a wave, without looking up from his paper. I didn't waste no time leaving the building and going quickly on my way to the small diner where I spent most of my Saturday afternoons as a kid. My mind was racing, wondering what news Misha just had to tell me._

_I made it to the diner before she did, since Headquarters was closer than our house, so I waited outside the door for her. It didn't take long till I saw her come around the corner. She was grinning from ear to ear staring down at a little piece of paper in her hand. She looked up from the paper, her smile widening when she saw me. The hand with the picture raised up in the air and she waved and then everything seemed to move slower._

_Misha had just passed by an alley, quickening her step to reach me faster when a tanned arm shot out from the alley, grabbing her by the back of her hair. She didn't scream at first, but her blue eyes stared at me, frozen in shock. There was an echoing, booming laugh and then she screamed my name. I started running toward her, but I was moving too slow. It was impossible to make it to the end of the block in time._

_And then everything was a blur. Misha was lifted off the ground and then in a quick movement she was brought down hard on the ground. She didn't scream, just the slightest widening of her eyes before she hit the ground. I was silent for a moment, before the realization of what just happened went through my brain._

_I screamed as my sister was just murder in front of my eyes._

* * *

"LACEY! Stop, you're okay! Lacey!" Two strong arms held me down as I screamed and thrashed violently in my bed. My leg was on fire from too much movement and the jostling in the . My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, my breathing was ragged and the sheets clung to me from a cold sweat. I looked up at the person who was holding me down and noticed it was Havoc. His blue eyes were wide with confusion and concern and it was right there I just started bawling. Years of holding it in, I finally just let it out.

"I couldn't save her Jean. I didn't save her. It's my fault she's not here. It should have been me…not her." Jean's eyes widened and he shook his head, wrapping his strong arms around me in a hug, holding me tightly against him. I buried my head into his bare chest, not able to look at him. It should have been me who died, not her. She had a life ahead of her and she was going to be…going to be a mom.

"Don't you ever say that! Do you hear me Lacey. Don't you ever wish it was you. No one deserved to die that day. Not you or Misha. It just happened and there was nothing you could of done to save her." Havoc pulled me away from him and cradled my face in the palms of his hand, forcing me to look into his eyes. I wanted to believe what he said, but it just didn't seem true.

I shook my head and looked down, tears still falling from my eyes. I could of saved her, but I was too slow. She was the only family I had left and I didn't save her. I let her die. Her death was on me and my fault. I couldn't save my own sister.

"Hey Lacey look at me." I closed my eyes, taking in a hard breath, before opening them and meeting Jean's eyes. He smiled at me softly and brushed a thumb across my cheek, wiping away the tears. "You know Misha wouldn't want you like this. She'd be yelling and raving and calling you big baby. And then probably shoot something for emphasis." I couldn't help but laugh at that, because I knew it was true. Misha was crazy about her guns and shooting things. "See, you know it too!"

I nodded and brought a hand up, wiping at my face. "Thank you Jean. I can always count on you to cheer me up." I smiled and reached over, embracing him in a tight hug. "You're such a great friend!"

He wrapped his arms around me slowly and squeezed me tight. "The only reason I know how to cheer you up is because I've been doing it since we were kids. You were always a baby about everything." I rolled my eyes and pulled away, slapping his arm lightly.

"That's because you've always pushed me to do something stupid and I ended up being the one getting hurt!" He laughed and shook his head. I crossed my arms and glanced at the bulky thing that was under the blanket where my leg was. My mind wandered to Rage and I wondered if she was okay and if she got away from Envy. He was mad at her about something and I just hoped he didn't get to her. He was an evil, mean, psychotic man and there was no telling what he'd do to Rage when he found her.

"Well, no that your sane and not wishing you were dead, I think I'll go to bed now. It's way to early to be up right now." He smiled and kissed me lightly on the forehead. My eyes widened when I felt the blush rose to my cheek and I was thankful that the room was too dark to see anything. "Goodnight Lace. Sweet dreams."

When he went to walk away from the hospital bed, I grabbed his hand, he paused and looked down at it, before glancing at me. "Please don't go. I don't want to have another nightmare." Jean didn't say anything for a while and I was scared that maybe I was finally asking too much of him.

And then I heard him sigh, "I'm not pushing you to do anything and you're still a baby." He chuckled and then pulled his hand from mine. "I'll stay with ya, but I'm not sleeping in an uncomfortable hospital chair, so scoot over a bit." The covers were lifted up and then my face grow hotter as I shifted over the best I could, without jostling my leg too much.

Jean laid next to me in the small hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling and I laid next to him almost touching and it was weird how alive my body felt next to him. My hand was just egging to reach over and grab his that was just next to mine. I don't know why I felt this way, it was weird and something new to me.

"Thanks Jean." I whispered in the darkness and then closed my eyes and drifted off into a peace filled sleep and for the first time in years, it wasn't haunted by that terrible day.


	9. Chapter 9 Rage's POV

Wanna see Red.

I told Greed, I wanna see stupid Red. Told him days ago. Wouldn't listen, just told me to shut up. Too soon I guess. I touched Greed's arm, the stupid one pinning me to the bed. Sleepy Greed, so sleepy lately. Greed said we can't get sick, not human enough. But maybe stupid shark man is sick. I hope not, he still has to take care of stupid. And stupid doesn't know how to fix broken shark man.

I wondered, does stupid Greed like stupid's touch? I traced a vein in his arm, stupid soft vein. I thought we weren't human? Do we still bleed? I guess we do. We're not completely inhuman. . .right? Stupid Greed doesn't tell me enough.

Greed shifted away from me, tickled him. His pretty stupid eyes opened, staring at me, stare stare stare. That's all he did lately. He was waiting on stupid to smile. Smile stupid smile. You can now, remember? Smile, but wont. Can't. Not when stupid's not happy, smile wont work. Greed sighed, his eyes heavy, heavy purple eyes, and he sat up. Head between hands, rub, rub, rub face until sleep is gone. Sleep, he slept more and more everyday. Longer, and harder. Was stupid shark man sick? Hope not. Can't get sick, not human, remember stupid?

"Wanna. . . . . . . . . .see. . . . . . Red!" Complaining, I stood up. Off the bed, the covers messed up cause stupid Greed. Clean up, I'll have to clean up later. Not now, but later. Wanna see Red right now. More important than cleaning stupid Greed's mess.

"No Rage, you go everyday to the same spot. She's not coming to see you! Your not wasting your time visiting her." Held breath. I wanted to scream, scream my stupid wild animal scream. But that wouldn't help me, just make stupid shark man stare hard, no more staring. Tired of staring.

"But. . . . . . . ." Stupid voice didn't work, Greed shook his head and stood up, walking to the bathroom. Smelled bad, Greed smelled bad. Stupid bad. Was Greed dieing? Was that what happened when we got sick, stupid us died? No die Greed. Still need you. Stupid still needs you.

"Just let it go Rage. We aren't visiting her." Greed shuffled when he walked, shuffle shuffle shuffle. Pain, was Greed in pain. Can't be in pain, we don't feel like that, he said so. I feel. I feel scared. Scared for stupid Greed. Scared it will happen to stupid too. The door closed in my face, slamming, stupid slam, and I sighed, falling back into smelly stupid bed. Greed is sick, stupid Greed. I gotta get help.

But I wanna see Red more.

"Greed. . . . . . . . . . . .please. . . . . . . . . .lets. . . .go." I pushed words out, harder when upset. Takes longer to speak, words are harder to say, stupid words. They don't work right, never do. Stupid needs to get smart. Smarts. . .that's why stupid Greed is sick. Stupid made Greed sick cause stupid can't think right thoughts. Stupid has no smarts, so Greed gets sick.

"No Rage. I don't want you to be disappointed. I'm tired of seeing you sad all the time. I wanna see you smile." Greed came out, still smelled bad. Bad like death.

"Smile. . . . . . . .if. . . . . . . . See Red." Greed stared. Hard stare. Soft sad smile found it's way to stupid broken lips and he sighed, running his big hand through his short stupid hair.

"Get dressed." I nodded, stupid sad smile never falling. Gotta hold it for Red. She'll love it, I hope. Please like sad stupid smile Red. Stupid worked hard on it.

*~*~*~*

Rain.

I don't like the rain. It fell hard on stupid's head. Greed was complaining, doesn't like stupid rain either. He looked tired. Tired stupid Greed, we're going to see Red. No more tired. Can't be tired. I watched as his stupid body jerked forward, smaller now. He was smaller. His arms looked smaller, skinny now. Like stupid, he was skinny. I'm scared now. . .stop scaring me Greed. Stupid joke is over, be normal. Be right.

"Greed. . . . ." I whispered but he didn't hear, can't hear. Rain is pounding too hard. Stupid hair was clinging to me, annoying. I wanted to just cut all my stupid hair off. But then stupid would be ugly. More ugly than now.

"There it is." Greed muttered. Bruises, there were bruises under his sad purple eyes. Fading away, he was just fading away from stupid. Can't do anything, don't know what to do. Want to do something, can't. Still too stupid and broken.

"Greed. . . . . . . .Greed?" I reached over, touching stupid Greeds white skin. He was standing still, too still, in front of the stupid place. Hospital. That's what the sign on the door said. It was dark, stupid dark building. Red was asleep, too late at night. Greed said it would be too late, but stupid didn't care. Just wanted to see Red. Wanted Red to see smile. "Greed?"

"Just go in, I'll be fine out here." Scared, please stop stupid Greed. I'm scared now. I get it, I'm scared, stop this. Greed coughed, cough cough cough, and couldn't stop. He looked like he was in pain, it hurt him. Stupid stop this! I'm scared!

"GREED!" I yelped, didn't sound right. Didn't sound human. Greed fell, fell hard to the ground. Rain splashed everywhere, he looked wet. I let out a shrill animal scream. Scary stupid scream. I hated my scream.

"Don't worry about me princess, just go to Red." No, I wont, I shook my head. No no no, wont leave you, never leave you. Never. You can't leave me now, stay here, stop scaring me. I screamed again, animal scary scream, and fell to my knees next to him. Stupid broken arms started to pull Greed up, pull pull pull. I hugged him, smelled like death. I screamed again and again, hoping someone would hear. Hear stupid scream, get scared, come see what's wrong with stupid. Help Greed out. My Greed, I can't loose my Greed.

"Please Rage. I don't want you to see this, just go. Show Red your smile, let her see how proud you are." Greed coughed some more, pink stuff coming out. Blood? No not blood stupid, pink stuff. Screaming, I screamed some more, but I didn't realize it. Someone grabbing me, grab grab grab. I screamed as I pushed my face into their shoulder, tight hold. Rocking me back and forth, back and forth. I clung to the person with one stupid broken arm, holding sick Greed in the other. I made noises, crying noises. I'm sorry Greed, please don't leave stupid. Don't leave. Can't leave. I don't know what to do. Please.

Please?

Stupid Greed grabbed at me, his hand squeezing my stupid broken arm. I pulled away, Red's wild curls in my face. Red! She came. I wanna smile, but can't. I wanna show her, I want too. Can't, stupid mouth wont work. Stupid tears fall fall falling wont let me.

"Help. . . . . .. Help. . . . .my. . .. Greed." I whispered to her, the tears making me sound funny. Sound sick. Stupid Red, please understand stupid talk. Please understand me. She stared at me, and I glanced at her leg. It something big and clunky, stupid looking. She had it wrapped in a bag, why? I wanted to ask her why?

"Princess, just go!" Greed shouted. His lips leaking pink stuff. No! I wont leave, stupid Greed, I wont ever leave! Never ever!

"PLEASE!" I screamed at Red. She jumped, stupid Red! Help me! Please help me!

"Okay." Her voice wavered softly.

Scared, stupid Red was scared.

I wont hurt you, promise, I promise.

Just please help my Greed.

I can't lose my Greed.

"I'll help you."


	10. Chapter 10 Lacey's POV

They were moving him to my house. A homunculi was going to stay at my house and I was going to take care of him. Jean said he'd help to, but should I really bring him into this? I knew the kind of danger I was putting myself into. I knew that if I got caught, housing a Homunculi, trying to help him get back to better health, was a big crime and there was no telling how the Fuher would look at it. Most likely treason and that would mean life in prison for me or just death. And to put on top of that, I could be putting myself in a big trap and bring a quick death to myself. There were so many things that could possibly be the outcome of what I was doing and all of them ended in my death in some way or another.

Jean didn't have to worry about the same thing. It wasn't fair to him.

After I had him help me move Greed to my place, I would tell him to leave and not worry about me. I could handle myself. He didn't have anything he needed to worry about.

Before we left the hospital, Jean had grabbed a wheelchair and grabbed Greed, throwing him into it. The Homunculus' purple eyes glared at him hatefully but then hunched over and something pink escaped his lips. I looked over at Rage, who was standing next to me, watching Jean move Greed into the seat. I shifted, putting all my weight on my right foot. The pain in my left leg was excruciating, but that was the least of my worries right now. I was lucky I got down here fast enough and stopped Rage's screaming. If someone else was to find her first…yea, that wasn't something I needed to think about right now.

"Rage?" Her purple eyes glanced over at me, wide and terrified, before shooting violently back at Greed. He was mumbling something now, slouched over in the chair, but his eyes were still dark and staring hatefully at Jean. "He isn't going to hurt me is he? For helping him, right?"

Her head shot to mine again, her head slowly shaking. Her hair was matted to her face, showing how thin and tiny she really was. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. Just a small grunt and that caused her to snap it close real quick. She took a deep breath, her stare never leaving mine. "Just…….needs help…..won't…….hurt……..Red……..I promise."

I nodded my head and smiled at her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be okay Rage. I promise to do my best to make him better, but I can't go with you right now to my place. Jean will go with you and leave you at the house. I haven't been discharged from the hospital yet. I can't leave. Do you understand?" I stared at her hard, hoping she understood what I was saying. Her head jerked up and down, in what I was thinking she was hoping to be a nod.

"Will…………Red………..be…………..there soon?" I nodded my head and shifted feet again, wincing at the pain. "Red………..not…………okay?" Her eyes shifted down to my leg, which was still encased in the plaster. I nodded my head, not really wanting her to worry about me right now. It was only a matter of time before the nurses who are supposed to be patrolling my hall to notice I was missing. They wouldn't be shocked to see Jean gone. He was told to leave, but refused to because he didn't want me to be alone.

"Don't worry about me Rage. Just go with your Greed. I'll be there as fast as I can." She looked back up at me and then back at my leg. Her purple eyes were curious and I just shook my head and pointed towards Jean. "Go." She nodded and her lips twitched again. She was still trying to smile. I smiled at her and nodded my head, giving her a soft push on the shoulder. She quickly ran over, grabbing the handles of the wheelchair that Greed was in.

Jean looked up when he noticed her coming over and moved away from the wheelchair. His blue eyes flickered to mine and he quickly jogged over, coming under the awning of the hospital, safe from the down pour of the rain. "What are you doing Lacey?"

I took a deep breath, gritting my teeth together and shrugged my shoulders. "Helping a friend." Jean sighed, and ran a hand threw his wet hair, looking down at the ground. "I understand if you don't want to help Jean. It'd be the smart thing to do. I wish you'd say you didn't want to, that way I know for a fact you won't get tangled up in everything."

Jean's head shot up, his eyes a blue fire. He shook his head and held up his hands. "Hold up now, I never said I wasn't going to help. I just wanted to know if you knew why you could possibly be risking everything. I just wanted to make sure you're in your right mind and not doped up on pain meds." He smiled easily and brushed a red curl out of my face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I know what I'm doing and I know I need to do it. Just, take them to my place and leave them there. I'm going to try and break out of this place as fast as I can. But don't stay there with them or they're going to know something is up." Jean nodded and stood tall, giving me a salute as if I was the Colonel.

"Yes ma'am. I'll make sure everything is taken care of. Now get back inside Lacey. We don't need you falling and breaking something else." He smiled and turned around, jogging away quickly to Rage and Greed. He stopped a few feet away from Rage and she turned to him. The rain was still coming down hard and causing her hair to stick to the side of her head and cling to her back. Her lips twitched at him and she stepped away from Greed.

Jean nodded his head and took the handles of the wheel chair and quickly wheeled to the parking lot and stopped at one of the cars. I sighed and turned away, knowing I had stayed down here a bit too long. I walked up the steps to the hospital and just as I walked in the door, I saw a nurse walk by. She stared at me for a moment shocked and confused, before her lips pulled together in a scowl.

"Ms. Longheart what do you think you're doing all the way down here? Are you trying to kill yourself?" She didn't sound at all concerned with my health. She marched down the hall and grabbed something and I heard the soft squeal of tires on the tile, before she emerged from the hallway. "Lets get back to your room. Come on, sit down." I waddled my way over and sat down in the chair slowly, loving the feeling of being off my feet and without bothering to give the nurse an explanation, I just let her wheel me away, back to my bedroom. She left me alone in my room and returned to her post at the nurse's station.

Alone in the room where the nightmares seemed the worse.

And this time, I didn't have Jean to help me chase them away.

* * *

The sun rose bright the next morning and I woke with a groan, the dull ache in my leg from too much movement last night still there. I ignored it and sat up, rubbing at my eyes to get rid of that sleepy feeling. The room wasn't empty like I thought it was going to be when I woke up. But occupied by a short blond and a large piece of armor. They stood in the doorway and a smile stretched it's way across my face.

"ED! AL! What are you guys doing here? I thought you were out of Central?" Ed sauntered in, holding a bouquet of flowers tightly in his gloved hand. He handed them to me and smiled widely, his honey eyes flickering mischievously. He was still a kid at heart. I took them from him and brought them to my nose, enjoying the fresh smell of flowers. "Thank you boys!"

"No problem Lacey. I was on my way out of Central and Al wanted to come and see you before I did." Ed explained and crossed his arms over his chest. I smiled and looked over at Al, who still stood in the doorway. I waved an arm, beckoning him in.

"I'm really sorry with what happened to you Lacey. I hope you feel better soon." My smile widened involuntarily at the sound of Al's baby voice. It was so sweet and innocent and it just didn't fit that large metal armor that he now was. He shifted into the room slowly and stood behind his older brother.

"Thank you boys! I really appreciate you coming to see me. It means a lot. It really does." I laid the bouquet of flowers on my legs and stared at the two boys. "So, where's the Colonel got you headed now? Nothing too dangerous I hope."

"I'm the only one going, Al's got to stay here. I can't say too much about it. Sorry Lacey." I nodded my head, understanding. Ed had always been the one to be super secretive when it came to his missions. All I knew was that he was after something. Something he wouldn't tell me about, no matter how bad I asked him. Not even Al would break and let me in on it. "I'm sorry to make it such a short visit, Lacey. But I have to run."

"Okay. Thank you for visiting me Ed! It was nice to see you again and thank you for the flowers!" I smiled at the short blond boy, who nodded at his brother and walked away, slowly out the door. My eyes left the door and I looked over at Al, he was still standing tall and awkward in the corner of my room.

"So how much longer are you going to be in here Lacey?" I looked over at the sound of Al's Metal armor clanging together as he sat down in a chair.

"I'm hoping to leave today. I need to go home and do something and I need to leave." I said lowly to myself. Al looked over at me and his head cocked to the left, confused. "I'm just waiting for Jean to get back and bail me out." I hope he is okay. I knew he didn't like the idea of helping a pair of Homunculi, but I don't think he would do anything stupid and something that could possibly threaten his life. I told him not to stay at the house with the homunculi too. It would look weird and kind of suspicious. He hadn't left my side in the hospital since I've been here and now he just disappears randomly in the night? Where the hell could he be?

"What do you need done at home? I'll go do it for you Lacey. You need your rest." Al stood up from the chair and I instantly shook my head, waving my hands in the air.

"NO!" There was that confused look again and I smiled nervously. I didn't need to get Al involved with this at all. He hated Homunculi and he had every right to hate these specific two. They were the ones who had kidnapped him and held him hostage. I didn't need him knowing about this. "No Al. It's fine. Thank you though. I have Jean coming to pick me up soon, hopefully." We fell in an awkward silence and I knew that he was suspicious of something. He knew something was going on and I had an another motive of why I wanted to leave the hospital. That was bad.

"So Al, why are you not aloud to go with Ed?"

"I'm not technically a state alchemist Lacey. Mustang said this was something Ed had to do alone." He explained and he sighed, falling back into his chair. My heart hurt for him. Al wanted nothing more than to be with his brother every step of the way and I could see why. They were in this together. They always had been, but for some reason when they made it to Central and Ed took the state exam, he wouldn't let Al take it and have the chance to be a state alchemist too. He was left out of the loop, maybe a little more than he should. What Ed was doing was for the both of them and Al had every right to be apart of it. Whatever it was!

"Oh. I'm sorry. That's not fair to you, Al." I smiled sadly at the kid who had been through so much, but yet, as long as I known him he was one of the happiest people I knew.

"Don't be sorry Lacey. It's perfectly fine. Brother goes on missions all the time that I'm not aloud to go on. He's in the Military and they can't just let any information out to anyone." He said with an air of understanding that usually didn't come with at the age of 14. It wasn't fair to him and I hated that he had to act older than he really was. He shouldn't have to worry about Military stuff. He is just a kid!

"Well where are you staying since Ed's gone?"

"Hughes usually lets me stay with him and his family. I help baby sit his daughter sometimes." There was something about the way he said it that made my heart wrench. It didn't sound like it was something he wanted to do. It didn't sound like it was something he was completely thrilled about. So of course, I had to do something. I wanted to do something to cheer him up. I didn't want Al to have to be sad anymore. He's already been through too much.

"How about you stay with me?" Al's head turned directly to look on me and I swear, if he wasn't the suit of armor he is now, his real face would of broken out into a wide smile and that was enough for me to forget what was waiting at my house for me when would go home. I smiled at the young kid as he nodded his head furiously.

"Only if it is alright with you Lacey! I know your hurt right now and probably don't need to worry about a kid staying with you. I don't want to be a bother."

"Stop Al, it is seriously not a problem. It'd be nice to have some company at the house while I'm stuck there." I assured him quickly with a smile, not at all realizing what I'd just did. Not at all remembering who was staying at my house at this very minute. And not at all realizing the danger I was possibly putting a bunch of people in.

* * *

Jean came by an hour later and picked me up, apologizing a million times for taking so long. He stopped by his house and ended up falling asleep. I told him it was alright and laughed at how disgruntled he was. He eyed Al oddly and I nodded my head, letting him know it was okay. His eyes were screaming at me that this was a bad idea, but I ignored him. I trusted Al and I'm sure once I'd explain to him about everything, he'd be fine with it. And plus, I couldn't just tell him he couldn't stay. It'd be rude.

"It'll be fine." I whispered, lowly enough as he helped me into the car. Al was already climbing into the other side.

"I hope you're right about this, Lace." Was his reply before closing the door and pulling out a cig and lighting it before sitting in the driver's seat and slowly pulling out of his parking space. I sat in the back in silence, staring at the window as we drove threw Central. I was trying to find the perfect way to tell Al about the two Homunculi that were hiding out in my house. I didn't know what to tell him or what to say.

Would he be mad?

Would he turn me in?

Would he turn Jean in for helping me?

So finally, I just came out with it.

"Al, I'm going to be completely honest with you. There are two homunculi staying at my house right now and I promised to help them. I understand if that makes you want to have nothing to do with me, but I need to help her. It's hard to explain, but just trust me on this. She's not bad and I would understand if you don't want to stay, because I know you probably don't like her…or him." The words flew from my mouth before I had any chance to stop them. And once they were out, I wanted nothing more than to just grab them all back and stuff them back down my throat.

"Lacey…are you serious?" Al swiveled around and stared at me, his hollow eyes wide and staring at me. I stared at him hard, before nodding slowly. "Well, you have to turn them in! You have them at the perfect place and they wouldn't expect it! You should call Colonel-"

"NO!" I shouted out quickly, cutting Al off and then more softly, "I can't Al. I promised them. You just need to understand and trust me. I can't do this to her. I'm…I'm her…I'm her friend and friends don't do that to each other. I promised to help her and I'm going to follow through that promise." He was silent for a moment as he stared and I stayed just as quiet as I waited to hear what he would have to say.

"She's not evil Al." It surprised me to hear Jean speak, but he did quietly and then Al's turned to stare at him. I looked up in the rear view mirror and stared and watched Jean's face. He looked different. He was out of his military blues and it reminded me of when we were teens and used to hang out. "I drove her to the house last night after she came to the hospital. The whole ride to the house all she could talk about was, if Red was going to be alright." Jean glanced up in the mirror and his blue eyes connected with mine for the briefest moment, before going back to the road and then he whispered something too low for me to hear.

Whatever Jean said to him, changed Al's mind real quick. He glanced back at me and said something that surprised me. "Red? I swear I've heard that before."


	11. Chapter 11 Rage's POV

No scared.

No scared of stupid.

I watched Blue in the mirror, his stupid blue eyes flickering from road to stupid. Don't be scared, not bad, not bad at all. Greed groaned, eyes closed tight. Greed, stupid didn't know you were sick. Don't die. Can't die. Wont let you, I wont. Never leave stupid, please. Please never leave me. I touched stupid Greed's sweaty cheek. Cold, he was cold, but sweaty like he was hot. Don't understand. Stupid can't understand. Scared, I'm so scared. Blue is too, don't be. I wont hurt you.

Red, saw the way he looked at Red. Sweet, Blue loved Red. Blue was good, helping stupid and all. Red told him too, but he would either way. Had too, Blue was good. Right? Red, was Red okay? Blue knew, should stupid ask Blue. Scared of Blue, scared for Greed. Scared, scared, scared.

"Red. . . . . . . .is. . . . . . . . .okay?" I asked, and he looked back. My stupid broken voice was so slow, so hallow and dead. Hated it, hated the way I sounded. Stupid needs more smarts. So stupid can talk to Blue and Red.

"She's better. It's just her leg, it's broken. But they fixed it in a cast. . . .you know. . .that funny looking white thing on her foot? Well that's a cast, and it helps keep her foot together until it's healed." Blue's eyes looked sad. Pain. . .pain was there. Pain cause of stupid. Stupid got Red hurt. It's all stupid's fault. Always my fault. Can't make it right, sorry wont work. Sorry wont fix stupid broken foot. Sorry wont get rid of stupid funny cast. Greed grunted, his dark stupid eyebrows squeezing together. Tight, tight, tight. Pain, Greed was in pain.

"It. . . . .was. . . . .my fault." I whispered low, my voice hitching at the end. Sounded scary, like a stupid animal. I reached over, taking stupid cold Greed's hand. So cold. Scared. I'm scared Greed. Wake up, don't die. Can't die, wont let you. Never will. His hand clamed down on me, stupid Greed, that hurt. Squeezing hard, pain hurting him and me. Squeeze, squeeze, squeeze.

"No, it wasn't your fault. I didn't mean to make it your fault when I first met you. I'm sorry about that." Shook head, shook head no. Blue was wrong, it was my fault. Not for me, stupid Big Brother Envy would of never found Red. Would of never hurt her. My fault.

"No. . . . . . . .I'm. . . . . . . . sorry." Still wont work, but felt nice to say out loud. Blue glanced at stupid, his eyes were pretty, not as pretty as Red's. But stupid pretty. Trust was there, in those stupid pretty eyes, and he sighed as he pulled into Red's driveway. Didn't think, just jumped out of the stupid moving car thing, and raced to Greed's door. Sleepy Greed, still had his eyes closed. Wake up, come on Greed. I'm scared, and it's wet. Wake up stupid, please?

"Here, go inside and hold the door open." Turning, I saw Blue, standing and staring. Hair was wet, didn't take long. Raining hard. I stood there, watching Blue watch stupid. Trusted me, but not enough. Still scared, don't be. Not scary. Just broken and stupid. Can't hurt you, wont. Hurt enough people, wanna fix stupid mistakes.

"I. . . . . . . can't. . . . . . leave him." My Greed, I wont ever leave My Greed. Never again. Not with Blue, not Red. No one. Lost him once, not again. Stupid mistakes stop now. I pulled my hair from my face, wet stupid strings, and tried to make him understand. "My. . . . . . . . . .Greed. . . . . . . . Can't. . . . .leave him."

"I wont take him anywhere but inside, please. Just go inside and wait for me. It wont take long, I promise." Stare. Stare at stupid Blue, who shook in the rain, stupid eyebrows pinched over worried scared stupid blue eyes. Scared of stupid, don't be scared. Not bad.

"Can't. . . . . . . Sorry." He sighed, running stupid big hand over wet hair. Drops of water flew off his stupid blonde head. Red. Red wouldn't make me go in without helping. She'd want stupid's help. What's with Blue? Not like Red, not Red at all.

"Please. . .It's nothing against you or personally, so please." Stupid Blue. Anger, I felt it. Flaring up in stupid broken body, it was there. Wanted to take away my Greed. Can't. Can't have him, wont let stupid Blue. My Greed, mine. Can't have him. No one can. No, no, no.

"Please Rage. . . . .just go inside. . ." Turning, turning so fast body hurt. Greed, stupid sick Greed. His sad empty eyes were opening, slowly, but opening. Stupid, sleep! Don't talk, sleep and get rest. Like Red, so stupid can help you get better. I can, I will! Promise! I'll fix everything, it's all stupid's fault anyway.

"You heard him, just stand next to the door." Blue, hated Blue right now. Wanted to take My Greed away. Stupid man, can't have him. Wont let you. Mine.

"O-kay." Sigh, sad stupid sigh. The door kept the stupid falling rain away, and Blue pulled Greed out of the stupid moving car thing, holding him in his arms. Looked heavy, Greed looked stupid heavy.

Got Greed inside, safe here. Red's house was safe, stupid safe. Even though bad stuff happens. Good stuff can too. Stupid. The house was stupid pretty, and warm. Not like I remember, not good memory though. Bad stupid memory. Gotta get better. Need smarts.

Greed groaned, pain sounding. Didn't like this stupid side of Greed. Wanted old Greed, laugh Greed laugh. Please. Can't stand this, stupid can't do anything. Wanna help, can't. Touched Greed's shoulder, moan, don't like that sound. Stupid human sound, take it back. Take it back now!

"Let's go to Lacey's room. She wont mind if he stays there for awhile, I'm sure." I followed stupid Blue. Followed close behind. Don't hurt my Greed, can't. Wont let you, hurt you if you hurt him. I will. Promise. "Will you be fine if I leave you here tonight? I'm getting Lacey in the morning, and she'll be here as soon as possible."

Nod, all stupid can do. Nod, nod, nod. Blue gave shaky stupid smile. I tried to smile, twitch. Won't work now, still sad. Scared for Greed, and sad for Red. Greed laid down, on stupid soft looking bed. Moaned again, make stupid sounds stop! Stop, Stop, STOP!

"Fine. . . . . . .thank. . .you."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Greed not better.

Not better at all.

Get better Greed, please, for stupid me. Promise get better, talk fast like Red talks. Say smart things, big wide words. Promise stupid will get smarts, promise. Please, just get better. Took shaky cold hand, don't like this. I lifted it up, pressing stupid prefect hand against cheek. Wanted warm, wanted to feel stupid Greed's touch. Can't take this. Just can't. Heart hurt, can it hurt? Greed had said not really human. Never was, never will be. But heart can hurt, even if not human part, right? Hurt now, guess so. Wish stupid could ask Greed, but he was asleep still.

"Greed. . . . . . . . . Open. . . . . . Eyes." I whispered softly, putting stupid shaky hand in lap. My ugly broken hand looking so stupid on his. Stupid pretty Greed, please wake up. Please? Need you now, need you so bad.

Touched cheek, soft stupid cheek trembling. Small Greed, not used to seeing stupid Greed this way. Used to being small and scared, not him. Please Greed, open stupid eyes, stop stupid shaking. Don't like the shakes. Don't like the human sounds. Wet stuff, tears fall, fall, falling again. Please Greed, so scared. So scared and alone. Don't like Red's house quite, makes scary stupid sounds. Scared Big Brother Envy will come back, will take stupid away again.

"Rage. . .?" Greed's eyes, those stupid pretty eyes, slid open. Purple, see a faded stupid purple. Grab shaky hands, hold tight. Tight, tight, tight. "Rage. . . .it hurts. A lot."

"I. . . . . . . know." Whisper voice, gotta whisper so wont hurt stupid Greed. Hand tightened on stupid broken one, Greed hurt. Hurt bad. Go away stupid pain. Leave my Greed alone. "Greed. . . . .?"

"Rage, I'm so sorry. . . . I didn't mean to make you worry." Greed grunted. Holding in stupid scream. Scared, feel it in me, rise, rise, rising. Scream, sharp stupid scream. Hurt stupid ears, hurt bad. Greed clamped down on broken hand, and I made stupid yelp sound. Animal sound. Stupid made scary noises, made Greed stare, stare, stare.

"Be. . . . . . . .okay. . ." Please. Understand stupid Greed. Don't die, wont let you, can't. Not my Greed, my Greed is strong. Said you'd live forever, you said it. You lied again. Stupid lies. Hate stupid lies.

"Ha. . . .I will princess." Smile slow soft smile. Still in pain. Stupid pain. Wanna take it away. Far away. No more stupid pain. "You know what? Your not like all of us."

What? What did stupid Greed mean? I was too! Stupid pain make Greed say stupid stuff. I was normal. Just don't have any smarts. Need more smarts.

"What. . . ?" He smiled, stupid slow smile. I don't like this smile. Not Greed's smile. Stupid. Bring back real smile. Smile like used to.

"Your not like all of us. You don't eat the stones like we do, you don't need too. So. . . . I thought I wouldn't either. But. . .I guess that I was. . .gah! Wrong." Oh Greed, no more stupid talk. Gotta get better not worse. Greed threw stupid head back, the pillows squishing his stupid face. Pain, pain was everywhere. All around. In him. Greed! Stay still, hold on. Get Red! I'll go get Red!

Stood up, stood up fast, too fast. Nearly fell, but have to stay calm for Greed. Can't let him see stupid panic. No panic, panic no good. Run, run, running. Door, big door, go to open, but Red there. Staring in shock. Copy, but can't. Wont work now, too scared.

"Red!" My voice popped. Stupid animal sound made Red cringe, but then I saw the big thing behind her. Shiny metal man, stupid metal. AL!

"Rage!" Big stupid can hugged stupid broken me. Tight, squeezing with shiny metal arms. But can't hug now, Greed needs stupid. Gotta help Greed. Need Red.

"Help. . . . .me." I turned to Red, please understand stupid. Don't just stare, stare, stare. Need help! Greed hurt! Gotta do stuff, help fix stupid broken Greed! I started to push her towards the room, where stupid Greed lay twisted in pain. Pain, pain, pain, make it go away. But stupid Blue wouldn't let me. He grabbed arm, stupid broken arm, and turned stupid around fast. Too fast, nearly fell. But can't! Gotta help Greed!

"Rage, you need to calm down. Lacey is still hurt, you might hurt her if you rush her." Stupid Blue! Knew nothing, not friend! I took Blue's hand with stupid broken ugly one, and scratched skin with nails. Dig, dig, dig until he let go. He did, with yelp. Scared of ugly stupid me, scared. Should be right now. Don't stop me, Greed is hurt, dieing hurt. Don't touch my Greed.

"Gotta. . . . . Help. . . . . . Greed still. . . . . . .sick!" Sick sounded wrong. Stupid sick. Sounded scary, made Red jump, but she shuffled to Greed. Good. Help Greed, please. Help my sweet Greed out.

"What's wrong, is he hurt?" Red asked, stupid Red. I don't know. Can't say, wont understand. Greed is dieing. Help Greed. Help me help Greed. Stupid Red, please!

"Hurry!" I barked, but it sounded like an animal sound. Stupid broken voice. Fix it, fix it for Greed, sound sweet like Red. Gotta sound sweet. Maybe Greed will get better when stupid gets smarts. It's stupid's fault that Greed is sick.

"Okay, he's in my room? Jean! Why is he in my room?!" Blue, was Jean. Sorry Jean, didn't mean to get you in trouble. Stupid Blue. Should of known she wouldn't like it. Should of. But didn't. Walk, walk, walking into the room, stupid body wouldn't work. Greed was sitting up, pink stuff all over his face and in his stupid pretty hands. Run, run, running towards him, grab him, and look all over. Everywhere, it was everywhere. Stupid pink stuff, stop coming out. Look at him, what does stupid do? How can stupid fix this? Too broken, wont work.

"Oh no!" Al shouted, stupid can! Don't shout, scared now. Need Greed better. Get better Greed, I'll get more smarts. I will, I really will. Turned to him, he knows what to do. He can fix this, stupid can, fix this all. Grabbed his metal cold arm, shaking him, rattle noise.

"Fix. . . . . Him. . . . . Please! Fix. . . . . . . . My Greed!" I turned to my Greed, pointing at hands, stupid pink stuff all over. "Take away! Take. . . . . . . It. . . . . .away!"

"I can't do anything Rage. I don't know what to do to help you or him. I'm not a real alchemist. My brother is, but I'm useless." Stare, don't understand. Can't. Not smart enough, gotta get more smarts. Shook head, gotta fix him, just gotta fix him. Don't care about stupid words, got too, have too.

"Fix. . . . . . .him! Make. . . . . .him. . . . .fixed." Al shook his stupid metal head, no sorry. Don't look sorry, not like Red, or Blue. They all look sorry. No sorry, don't be. Stupid is fine, Greed is broken one, fix him, not stupid. Stupid fine, just need smarts. Will get smarts. Have too.

"PLEASE!" Shrill animal scream, stupid scream. Made everyone jump back, wont help. Can't. They say they can't. Can! They have too. Say you can stupid metal man, say it now! Gotta fix Greed, you have too. You just do. Grabbed Red, shook her arm, pleading but face wont work right. Wont look like it, just blank. Stupid dead face. "PLEASE!"

Blue grabbed me, throwing stupid broken body to the ground. Stupid Blue! Stupid Red and stupid, stupid, stupid metal can! Fix my Greed! Fix him! You have too! You just do! FIX NOW! FIX, FIX, FIX!

"I'm sorry Rage, but you are dangerous. All of your kind are. I can't let you hurt Lacey. Not again." Blue glared, stupid blue. Hate you, hate you all. Wont help me! What did I do? Was stupid too stupid? Was stupid not good enough? Don't deserve this, stupid doesn't deserve this, not Greed. Stupid's fault Greed is hurt, that Red is. All stupid's fault. Cry, cry, crying.

"Look what you did Jean! It's okay Rage. We'll try to do everything we can, I promise." Crying, don't believe you stupid Red. Don't. Wont. Stupid Blue made stupid me cry. Hate him. Hate him forever.

"Fix. . . . . . Him. . . . . . . Please." Stood up, took Red's pretty hand, and cried. Please help stupid. Stupid's not so bad. Can get better, will get better. Promise. "Please. . . . . . .Red. . . . . . . . Make me. . . . . . Smart."

"What?!" Pulled back, scared of stupid me. Should of gotten better by now, can't. Please Red, I need help. Stupid needs help bad. "Okay Rage. I'll help you."

Screech, like an animal that's been squished. Stupid animal. Throwing arms around Red's neck, hug tight, tight, tight. Red no hug back at first, but slow, slow, slowly, she did. Happy stupid me pulled away and smiled sad little smile.

"Thank. . . . . You!" Greed groaned then, stupid sick Greed, get better now. Run to side, grab pretty smooth hand in ugly broken ones and hold tight. Pink stuff everywhere. Red sighed, aggravated, stupid Red, sorry. Didn't mean to make mess. Stupid ugly me is just one big mess. Sorry. Fix that too. Get better, promise. Work hard, and get better.

"What do we need to do Al? I know we can't do much, but you at least know enough about them to maybe figure something. . .uh. . .temporary out?" What? Don't understand. Still can't fix my Greed? Don't get it, don't want too. Stupid can, fix my Greed, fix now! Have too! Before too late!

"I'm not sure Lacey. I wish Ed were here, he'd know what to do." Lift stupid pretty hand to mouth, kiss Greed's hand. Get better Greed, so sorry. Not smart enough, make Greed sick. Stupid made you sick. Fix that, Red will help. You'll see! Just like smile, I'll get better!

"You don't have to worry about it anymore, he's here." Red gasped, sharp hard. Al jumped, stupid can made funny noises, shaking metal noises. Blue turned and backed way, way, way back. Short boy walked forward, little man. Silly stupid little man. Stupid little man, made stupid laugh. Animal sound filled room, but little man just glared. Glare, glare, glare. Mean!

"What is that thing doing here?" Mean little man. Don't like you.

"She's a friend of mine, and she needs help." Red, sweet pretty Red. Gonna help make stupid have smarts. Gonna make stupid better.

But make Greed better first.

Little man here to help. . .right?

Please help. . .

Please.


	12. Chapter 12 Lacey's POV

"She's a friend of mine, and she needs help."

Ed's eyes were blazing fire and I quickly wobbled my way in front of Rage and Greed, blocking Ed's view of both of them. I didn't know what he would do, but something was just screaming at me to keep Ed away from Greed. It would only make things worse if he hurt Greed and I didn't need that right now and I also didn't know how Rage would react to Ed going towards him. I could already tell that she didn't like Jean and I doubt she'd like Ed, because of the entrance he just made.

"Lacey! Are you a freaking idiot! They're both Homunculi and you're housing them in your house and by the looks of it, trying to nurse this one back to health! You're helping the enemy!" Ed screamed and I couldn't help but flinch at his words. He was probably right, but I just couldn't see Rage as an enemy. She has never once done anything to me. I don't think she could if she tried. Ed just had to get to know her! He needed to stop judging books by their cover!

"No! Rage isn't like them! She's…different!" I glanced over at my shoulder and Rage was staring at me strangely. I smiled at her, hoping it was more reassuring then showing the worry that was bubbling up inside. Everything had just changed rapidly. I thought this was going to be easy and I wouldn't get caught, but then Ed came out of no where.

"She's not different Lacey! They're all the same and they all just want destruction! How can you help them…especially…especially since what happened to Misha!" Ed pointed an accusing finger at me and I took a step back, shocked. Did he really think that? Was it true? Was I doing the wrong thing by helping Rage, just because the one she was with a few days ago attacked my house. I looked over my shoulder again at Rage. She was holding tightly to Greed's hand, her eyes wild, and crazed. She was scared and she didn't understand what was going on. How could Ed think she was bad or evil. She was just like a little kid afraid of loosing someone close to her. If she ever hurt anyone in the past, I'm sure it wasn't on purpose. She couldn't hurt anyone…could she? "You don't know her Ed." I said lowly and then I turned my eyes back towards him and glared. "Don't say things about someone you don't know! It's not nice and rude! You always get mad when someone calls you short or thinks Al is the older one to you!"

"That's different Lacey and you know it."

"Is it? People judge you before they know you and you're doing the exact same thing to her. You probably don't know that I probably would of died in my house that day if it wasn't for Rage and Greed. They're the ones that took me to the hospital. I would of probably bled to death if it wasn't for them. I owe this to them, and I'm hope, no, I'm begging you, for you not to say anything and let me repay them."

Ed's fist tightened at his sides and he glared over at me and then his eyes flickered behind me to Rage. Al shuffled forward a bit and his loud metal body clanged together loudly. He stopped just on the side of Ed and Ed didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Come on brother. Lacey has never asked anyone for anything and she's always willingly to help other people. We can help her just this once. Please?" Al's voice was pleading and I was pretty sure if you could see his eyes, they'd probably be wide. I wonder if they were like Ed's, a warm honey.

"Shut up Al! You don't know what you're talking about!" Ed snapped and Al, stunned, took a step back. I guess it was rare that Ed yelled at his younger brother. I know it wasn't something that I was particularly used to seeing, not that I'd known the boys long. It just seemed odd and out of place. Why was Ed getting so worked up over something so small? No one was going to find out and Greed had never done anything to anyone and Rage. I don't think she's been around long enough to do anything to anyone, other than burn Jean.

"Why….mean man…….so…….angry?" I heard Rage's voice behind me, but I didn't look away from Ed. He tensed over, his blond hair falling in front of his eyes, making him look scary. My heart started to pump faster, my breathing increased to short gasping breaths, something bad was going to happen. Something really bad. I looked over at Ed and he didn't move. I pleaded to him with my eyes and was about to open my mouth when Greed started to cough violently behind me and then he threw up more of whatever the red stuff was, causing Rage to scream, scream that animalistic scream. Jean stepped over and put an arm on her shoulder timidly, hoping to calm her down, but that only caused her to scream louder. Greed heaved more of the stuff up and Rage looked over at me, wild and crazed.

"RED!" She screamed and it was almost hard to make out that she said a name. "HELP…..HIM…..YOU……YOU……SAID……..YOU'D HELP……..HIM!" I looked back at Ed who was still standing in the door way, his fists balled at his side, he glared at me as I took a step back, careful not to step on the red goo on the floor. I stood by the bed next to Greed and laid a hand softly on his cheek. He looked over at me, looking close to death. His dark eyes bored into mine and he stared at me and it looked like he was trying to be angry, trying to glare me down, but he didn't have enough energy too.

"Lacey…" Jean's voice was worried and I felt him step up behind me. I ignored him, knowing why he was worried, but I needed to know and I had a feeling the only one who would tell me what Greed needed was Greed himself. Rage didn't know what was wrong with him, she didn't know what was going on and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was afraid of loosing this man. He was important to her.

"Fix…..him…….please." Rage mumbled and I looked over at her. She was holding Greed's hand to her cheek. I nodded my head and looked back at the Homunculus on my bed.

"What is it that you need?" I whispered and I saw his jaw tighten, trying to hold back another cough.

"Stones." His voice was horse and it was barely over a whisper. I could barely hear him, but when I was sure of what he said, I pulled a way and looked over at Rage. She was trembling and my heart went out to her.

"What are the stones? What is he talking about Rage? Do you know what the stones are?" She stared at me confused and then looked over at Greed, her face never changing from a mask of confusion. I sighed and looked over at Jean, hoping maybe he had something, but he only shrugged. I noticed the cigarette that was hanging from his lips, but didn't bother to say anything. I couldn't find it in myself to care right now.

"Red stones. That's what he's talking about. Homunculi need them to live and by the looks of it, he stopped eating them."

Surprised by his voice, I turned to Ed in shock. "What?"

"The stones he's talking about are something all Homunculi need to eat to stay alive. It's a live source to them, I guess you could say. When the don't eat them, they end up looking like he does now. Bottom line. He needs those stones if you want him to be back to normal." Ed sighed and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame in the room. I was guessing he wasn't going to be taking a step into the room any father then that.

"Where do we get them?" I stepped away from the side of the bed and closer towards the doorway where Ed stood. Ed stared at me for a moment and his golden brown eyes hardened dangerously and I heard Al's metal body shuffle forward.

"Brother, you're not thinking of…" Al's voice trailed off and I looked from him back to Ed. Ed's fists were now in tight fists and his anger was rolling off of him in violent waves, but it was no longer towards the two Homunculus behind me, but to someone else.

"You'll have to call Shou Tucker. He'll be able to get you the stones." Shou Tucker. The name echoed in my brain and I tried to figure out where I had heard that name before. I know I had, but I couldn't place where.

"Brother, you aren't serious are you?" My eyes trailed over to Al and he was standing rigid, a few feet away from the doorway. His metal shoulders were tight and locked into place, his face, even though the expressions rarely changed, you could tell that he was uncomfortable. Who was this and that they were speaking of and why did it happen to piss off Ed and get Al worried beyond relief.

"Who are you talking about? Who is Shou Tucker and how do I find him?" I moved closer to the door, right in front of Ed, hoping he would look up and tell me everything. But he never moved. I looked over at Al, hoping maybe he would tell me something, but even he was looking down at the ground and it looked as if he was trying his best not to cry. I looked back over at Ed and rested a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jerk away quickly. He looked up at me, his eyes sharp.

"I've helped you enough. I…I got to go." He snapped and turned quickly on his heel and walked down the hall. I stared after him and looked over at Al shocked and he shrugged his shoulders, without looking up and then took after Ed down the hallway. I went to go after them to find out more about this Shou Tucker guy, when someone grabbed my arm, jerking me to a stop quickly.

"Let 'em go Lace. I know who they're talking about, I can take you to him." I sighed and turned around to look at Jean in the eyes. He looked bored as usual, but his face was drawn and tired and his hair seemed to be in a more crazy disarray then I was used to seeing him have. I shouldn't have brought him into this, but I didn't want to do it alone, so of course I had to be selfish and pull him under with me. It wasn't just my job and life on the line, but Jean's as well.

"No. You need to go to work." I shook me head quickly and glanced back at Greed as he heaved up something more. "Just tell me where to find this guy and I'll go."

Jean's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "You're not going to see this guy alone, Lacey. He's…he's…not normal."

"I can handle myself Jean. I'm a State Alchemist and I'm serious. You can't miss work. The last thing we need is someone coming to my house and finding them. I have a reason to be off of work." I shuffled my leg in the cast for emphasis. He crossed his arms and shook his head again, causing ashes to drop off his cigarette and onto the floor.

"I don't care if you're the most powerful Alchemist there is. You are not going to that man's house alone."

"Fine." I growled and then I caught Rage standing behind Jean, her wide purple eyes turned my way, looking scared and alone. "Rage will go with me." That must of caught Jean by surprise, because he stumbled back for a minute and his I'm-in-charge demeanor slipped from his face and I couldn't help but smile triumphantly. "It's settled then! Go call this Shou Tucker and let him know that I'm on my way to visit. Wouldn't want to show up unannounced."

"Lacey, I don't think that's a good-"

"Don't even try Jean. Nothing you can say is going to change my mind. Red head stubbornness and you know I don't have to worry about anything if Rage is there with me. I don't mean to hurt your macho manliness, but she's stronger than you." I smiled softly and pushed Jean towards the door and he walked out, sluggishly. He went to protest again, but I closed the door on him before he had the change. I heard him curse softly to himself and then his footfalls on the floor, letting me know he walked away.

"Red….?" I turned around at the sound of Rage's voice. She was still holding Greed's hand to her chest and now it was limp and lifeless. Her eyes seemed to be getting shiny and that caused me to wonder if Homunculus could cry. I walked over quickly and stood next to her. Greed's eyes were closed and his face was drawn in pain. "He…..not……okay……Greed…..said….we can't….sleep………he……won't open………….his…………eyes."

"It's okay Rage. We're going to someone who knows about these stones. He'll help us. But I need you to come with me. Will you?" Rage looked away from me and back to the motionless man on my bed. I could tell she didn't want to leave him. When she turned to look back at me, she tightened her grip on his hand. "I know you don't want to leave him, but I need you to come."

She looked at Greed once more, giving his hand one last squeeze, before slowly dropping it back to the bed. She turned to me and the corner of her mouth twitched once more, not a full smile, but I could tell she was trying. "All….right……I'll….go with…..you."

I smiled and nodded my head and turned to leave the room, but stopped when I heard Rage call my name again. I glanced over my shoulder and Rage was smiling, her small crooked little smile.

"Thank…. you."

I nodded again and continued on my way out and even though I knew that all I was doing was wrong in about a million different ways, but I still couldn't feel guilty for doing it or want to stop. So I was going to do this. I was going to do everything in my power to help Rage, because deep down, I knew it was the right thing to do. I didn't know why, but it just was. I also knew that if I didn't do it, if I didn't help her, it'd be the biggest thing I would ever regret in my life.

So I was going to make sure I did everything I could to help her and help Greed.

Even if it killed me.


	13. Chapter 13 Rage's POV

Red knew what to do. Told stupid so. Wanted help, Red helped. But gotta help Red first. Gotta see stupid man to help Greed. Hope help Greed. Greed needs help. Stupid needs to get stones, don't know why. Stupid stones. Just need them. Stupid thoughts were getting bad. Stupid stones, stupid, stupid, stupid. Greed. Stupid wanted to be with Greed. Hold cold hand, press to cheek. Press, press, press.

But have to be with Red, stupid has to stay with Red. Back in the stupid scary moving thing. Didn't like stupid moving thing, but had too. Red said we had to drive to stupid man. Stupid man should come to us. Hit bumps, lots of bumps. Stupid yelp slipped out a few times, Red slammed brakes those times. Sorry Red. Don't mean too. Sorry so scary. Stupid get better. Promise. So many promises.

First Greed. Greed always first. Gotta save my Greed, gotta make him better. Miss him. Don't wanna lose him, miss him too much then.

"We're almost there, don't worry Rage. We'll make sure Greed is safe. Just, don't be scared about this man, Shou Tucker. He sounded a little creepy on the phone, just don't let him see that your scared. Okay?" Stare at Red, hands on wheel, curls bouncing with stupid bumps. She glanced over, making a face, tried to copy. Copy pretty Red's face. Don't work, just stared. "Good, this wont be hard at all."

"Right. . . . .no. . . . . . hard." I tried to smile, smile sad stupid smile, got the corners up a little. Red laughed, smiling her pretty smile back. Stupid smile. I wanna smile pretty smile too. Red has to teach stupid how. But later. Greed first.

"Okay, so here's the place he wanted to meet us at. You still have the money, right?" Hold up stupid bag. Red's bag, but she let me hold it. Nice Red, always so nice. Wanna be like Red. "Good, we're going to need that, so hold onto it tight, okay?" Nod, nod, nod. Just wanna get stupid stones, and go to stupid sick Greed. Miss him, miss him bad.

Follow Red, knows where she's going, so follow her. Creepy place, scared, but wont say so. Can't. Gotta do this, for Greed. Stupid Greed. Why did you have to get sick? Stupid sick, hate sick. Not fair that my Greed got sick! Not fair at all! Red looked back, sad smile, don't sad smile stupid. Wanted to reach out, hold Red's hand. Scared, don't wanna be scared anymore. Red reached out, ding donged the door, and scary freaky stupid tall man showed up. Yelped, stupid broken sound. Red reached over, touched stupid ugly arm, and the stupid big man backed out of the way so stupid and Red could go in.

Scary didn't have a nice house like Red. Stupid ugly house, should be like Red's. But looked like Big Brother Envy's. Scary stepped around me, stare, stare, staring. Reached for Red, stupid Red. Don't leave me, scared. But Scary pushed Red away, stare, stare, staring.

"What is she?" Scary whisper talked, why does stupid Scary whisper talk? I don't understand, I don't get it. Scary reached out a big ugly paw, and stupid screamed and pushed away, falling back. Hard. Stupid ground hurt, but Scary was coming closer. "Is she an animal? I know she can't be a Humiculious, she's way too. . .broken."

Broken? Stupid is broken? That's what stupid is? Looked at Red, eyes wide, Red's eyes were wide. Why? Stupid can't be broken, I don't hurt. No pain, Greed in pain. Stupid Scary has to help fix Greed, not stupid broken me!

"Greed. . . . . . . . . . .save my. . . . . . . Greed." Scary pulled back. What was he? Stupid monster thing. Was that what stupid would look like? Ugly stupid bear thing?

"She talks! But not very well. . .I might have something that could fix that." No! Save Greed, got to help save my Greed! Please! Look at Red, standing there scared and stiff. Stupid Red! You can't be scared now! You gotta help me! You said you'd help me! "Maybe I could alter her thought process a little, or maybe fix whatever is damaged. There's so many things I could do to fix this. . .creature."

"PLEASE!" Scary animal scream scared stupid a little. Scary stopped his stupid whisper talk and stared, Red jumped. Have to get Greed help. Have to now! "Sick. . . . . . . .Greed. . . . . . . . Help. . . . . . Save my. . . .Greed. . . . . . .please."

"Is that why you need the stones?" Whisper talk scared me. Stupid Scary, talk right! Not even stupid sounds that bad!

"Save. . . . . . . . .Greed." Red stepped over, taking stupid bag from me and handing it to Scary. Scary looked at it, smiled scary smile and walked off. Don't wanna smile like Scary. Red smiled at me. Smile like her. But can't. Never can.

"It's going to be alright, just relax Rage." Red sounded sweet. But don't understand. Sorry Red, stupid broken brain wont let me.

"Scared. . . ." I mumbled. Still sounded flat and dead. Creepy sounding like Scary, gotta fix that. Can't be like Scary.

"I know, I am to. But it's gonna be okay. We will get the stones, and get back to Greed as soon as possible. I promise." Nod, nod, nod. Red's right. Always right. I wanna be more like Red! Need to be. Scary came back, brown bag held in big brown hands. Scared of scary and his bear hands. Red took the bag. Scary stared at me, scary smile on his face. Stupid scary, wanna hurt him for scaring stupid like this. But can't, need the stones, need to be fixed.

"I could fix you, you know that right?" Fix? Fix stupid broken brain? "All you have to do is come back, and I will fix you and make you how you want to be. I can make you remember, I can make you talk, and laugh, and become. . .human."

Human? Stupid head started to spin. How can stupid be human? Stupid too broken! Scary smiled again, stupid smile, never smile like that. Never. But wanna be fixed, wanna get better. For Greed, stupid sick Greed. Gotta get better for him. And Red. Gotta be like Red.

"I think we are done here, thank you Mr. Tucker." Red walked over, grabbed stupid broken arm, and pulled stupid out the door. Stupid wanted to stay with scary, get fixed. But can't. Gotta get Greed better first. Gotta fix Greed. Stupid Greed. "Here, hold onto these."

Stupid heavy bag was shoved into broken hands. Looked down, stones. Stupid stones to make Greed better. Greed. My Greed. Gotta get back to him! Gotta save him before he gets worse. Can't die, wont let him. Can't lose my Greed. Run to Red, threw a stupid broken arm around her shoulders and ran. Ran hard. Fast and hard. Didn't stop when stupid Red called out. No stop, wont, can't. Gotta get to Greed. Gotta save Greed.

Stupid body flew fast through streets and scary moving things that Red liked to drive. Woods were the worst. Stupid woods, hurt face and arms. But didn't notice. Couldn't stop. Go, go, go. Ran until Red's house was there. Stupid scary thing was there too. Red's home. Good. Run faster. Stupid legs, gotta go faster. Can't slow down. Blue waiting, waiting by stupid door. He moved when stupid came close and smiled sadly.

Can't stop, gotta get to Greed. My Greed, gotta get to him. Gotta save him so he can be better. Stupid Greed don't die, not yet, not now. . .not. . . Red looked up. Stupid tears, why were there stupid tears on her face. Walked to Red, mean little man stepped out of room. Stupid mean man, don't like him anyway. Touched Red's face, why tears? Don't understand, stupid can't understand.

"Tears. . .. . .?" Stupid face was covered in them, Red's too pretty to cry. Don't cry Red. Nothing to be sad about. "Don't. . . . . . . . . . be sad. . . . . . . . . .. . .all. . .better. . . . .now." Tried to smiled, but wont work, can't. Red sobbed, why so sad? Don't understand, can't. Al walked over, told Red to leave. Why leave? Don't leave Red, Greed will be better now. All better. Right?

"Rage. . .Greed's not gonna get better." Stare. What was stupid Al talking about? Don't understand. Greed is better. Stupid has the stones, stupid stones. Has to be better.

"No. . . . . .have. . . . . . Stones." Smile, smile like Red. Tried, twitching, but not working. Why don't work? Turned to Greed, sleeping. Stupid Greed, gotta get up, gotta eat stupid stones. Time to feel better. Took stupid Greed's head in arms and rested on lap, taking stones out of bag to give him. Stupid Greed, get up! "Wake. . . . . . . . . . .up. . . . .now."

"Rage. Greed isn't going to wake up." Blue. Blue mumbled from the door. Stupid Blue, don't even like Greed. Stupid Greed! Wake up. Tired to put stones to stupid mouth, but Greed wouldn't take them.

"Open. . . . . . .up. . . . . . .please?" Could hear Red crying. Why was Red crying? Wanted to ask Blue, but he hated stupid. Wouldn't answer anyway. Tried again, but still wouldn't take stupid stones. What's wrong? Greed. . .wake up? Shake stupid Greed. Wont get up, why wont stupid Greed get up. Shake harder, shake, shake, shake! Made noise, like an animal begin stepped on. Stupid Greed wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!

"Get her Al! Hold her down!" Blue shouted, but wouldn't let go of Greed, shake harder! Gotta shake hard to wake him up! Please! Greed, wake up! Stupid Greed, WAKE UP!

"WAKE UP!" Shout, shout, shouting. But wont work, nothing worked. Al grabbed stupid broken arms, pulling me from Greed. Tears, stupid tears everywhere. Can't stop them, wont let me. Keep fall, fall, falling. Don't do this! Don't die Greed! Not my Greed, can't take my Greed from me!

"WAKE UP! Wake. . . . .up! . . . . . Please." Pushed away from Al, but held too tight. Wouldn't let go until stopped screaming and wiggling. Stupid Greed, promised not to leave me! Promise not to! Supposed to wake up! Wake up! Tears wouldn't stop, like Red. Stupid eyes are broken to. My Greed. . .they took my Greed! He was mine! MINE! Rock, rock, rock back and forth. Not fair, not fair! Supposed to get better, stupid stones supposed to help. What happened? Why is Greed gone? My Greed? Why? Don't understand, can't. Supposed to get better, Red said so! Promise!

"R-Rage?" Greed! Stood up, away from Al. Greed! My Greed! Still here, knew he was still here. "Rage. . . . . More. . . . . . .more stones."

Hurry! Gotta hurry, hurry, hurry. Help stones into Greed's open mouth, gotta get Greed back. My Greed. Tears, stupid tears ran down face, over and over again. So happy, more than happy. More and more stones, till all gone and Greed was sitting up. Greed! My Greed.

"Greed!" Stupid throat yelled, sounded scary but didn't care. Greed! He was back, stupid Greed was back and smiling. Al ran to tell Red. Hurry Al! Red needs to be here, needs to see! See stupid Greed all better. Hold him, hold him tight and close. "No. . . . . . .let. . . . . .go."

"No, never again, I'm so sorry Rage." Greed hold back, hold tight. Missed stupid Greed, never want to lose him again. Never. Never lose you Greed. Never. Not my Greed.

*Some place far away*

"So your telling me there's a demon in the form of a girl running freely around with our Greed?" Dante's smooth black eyebrow lifted up in curiosity, but I knew better. That small motion, that slight twitch, was her way of pushing herself into obsession. She is going to obsess over Rage, this freak, until she is able to catch her and wake her up.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. But she doesn't know what she is. I think her master did that on purpose." My foot started to tap impatiently as I stood in front of the thin, angular woman who claimed she owned us. I wanted to hurt her, to rip her apart right here and now. But she had the power to call the gate, she would throw me behind it without thinking.

"Hum. . .that's fine. Perfect actually. We can use her how we want to, wake her up when we're ready for her." I gritted my teeth, jealously bubbling up. I hated Rage! I hated the fact that I found her, she's taken up everything I'd worked so hard for, delayed me becoming human! I want to hunt her down right now and kill her! Her and her stupid boyfriend!

"Do you think she's dangerous?" Dante turned, a smile forming on her lips.

"I don't know Envy, you will have to tell me when you bring her to me."


	14. Chapter 14 Lacey's POV

"He's going to be okay now, right?"

"I don't know Lace, I really don't know. I guess if he keeps eating those stone things, then it should be okay." Jean gripped his glass tightly between his hands, watching the steam rise in little waves above his mug. He looked tired and lost. I sighed and looked down at my own mug, full of hot tea. Everyone else was asleep and the house was actually quiet, unlike it had been for a while. I glanced up at Jean, he was slumped over his mug, his shoulders sagging, dark circles around his eyes. He needed sleep, but he was only sitting her because I wasn't asleep.

"You should go get some sleep Jean, you look terrible." Jean's tired eyes lifted up from his glass and looked at mine. The blue seemed so dull and unhappy and I wanted to know why. He didn't look like Jean, not my Jean anyway. My best friend.

"No, I'm good. You should go get some sleep though Lacey, I know you have to be tired. You've been nonstop for a few days." Jean smiled lightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. I shook my head quick, looking back down at my mug of tea. The nightmares had been getting worse since the brief encounter with Envy that day. Jean's hand covered mine and I looked up again, meeting his eyes. "You haven't been able to sleep have you?"

"No. They're getting worse and I just find it easier to not sleep then actually have to deal with them." I said softly, afraid that someone would hear. I wouldn't be surprised if Greed heard everything we were saying, or Rage, they have supersonic hearing, but I didn't want Al and Ed to hear. They were asleep in my living, bunking here for a few days before Ed would head out and actually go do his mission that he was sent to do about a week ago.

"Lace, you need to get some sleep. This isn't healthy for you and you know that. Come on, you're going to bed." Jean stood up and walked over by my chair and picked me up, cradling me in his arms like a baby.

"I don't want to sleep!" I groaned, but didn't fight him. I didn't have the energy to, so Jean carried me upstairs, passed my bedroom and went into Misha's. He walked over to the bed and laid me down, pulling the blankets out from under me and tucking me in and just as he was about to walk away, I grabbed his arm. "Don't go. Stay with me. . .please?"

Jean stared at the bed for a moment and a painful look crossed his face, before he nodded and climbed into bed next to me. I laid my head on his chest and Jean wrapped his arm around me, holding me close to his body.

"Thank you for everything you've done Jean. I don't what I'd do without you." I whispered, listening to his steady breathing and the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. They were both comforting.

"No problem Lace, you know I'm always here for you." Jean mumbled and it was easy to tell he was half asleep. I snuggled in closer, slipped my eyes closed and waited for sleep to find me and finally I slipped off into a dreamless night.

* * *

"Uhmm….Lacey." I groaned and smacked away the hand that was trying to shake me. "Lacey we have a problem. Someone is here to see you and they say it's an emergency." Another harsh shake and this time I peeked my eye open. Sunlight was streaming into the room through the windows, telling me it was probably late in the afternoon. I looked up at the person who shook me and saw Ed, standing nervous.

"What's wrong?" I rubbed my eyes, trying to get myself to wake.

"Colonel Mustang is downstairs. . .he's looking for you."

"WHAT?" I shouted and Jean jumped up off the bed, eyes still closed but ready for anything. But that didn't matter to me, Colonel Mustang was downstairs in my living room, while I had a Homunculus upstairs. TWO Homunculus upstairs and one of them really still wasn't back to perfect health and would probably make a lot of complaining noises. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

I threw the blankets off of me and jumped out of the bed, running to my bedroom. Rage instantly jumped up, abandoning the chair she was sitting in, next to Greed, but her hand never left his. He looked up at me too, but didn't really move. He glared and growled, "What do you want."

"Be…..nice Greed…..She helped….us." Rage said quietly and then she turned to me, a small smile gracing her lips. "He's…….doing a lot……better."

"That's great Rage, but I need you to do me a favor. There is someone downstairs who can not know you are here. If he does, bad things will happen to you and Greed. Okay?" Rage stared at me wide eyed for a few moments before slowly nodding her head and I took that has an understanding of that she knew to be quiet. Jean, slowly entered the room behind me, his hair in a messier than it usually is, sticking up in all directions on the top of his head. He looked at me and then at Rage and Greed.

"What are you going to do?" Ed must of told him about the Colonel downstairs.

"Hide them up here. I'll go deal with Mustang. It shouldn't take long, I don't know why the hell he's here. He never comes all the way out here. He usually calls." I complained as I walked out of the room and closing the door softly behind me.

"I have an idea of why he's here." Jean mumbled darkly and I looked at him confused, but didn't have time to ask him what he meant, because we had reached the stairs. Jean helped me wobble down them one by one, careful not to jolt my cast too much. When we finally reached the bottom, Colonel Mustang walked out of the living room, Ed and Al following slowly behind him.

"Hello Colonel, what brings you here?" I greeted brightly, hoping I didn't seem to suspicious that I was hiding something. I looked over to Jean for support, but he was just giving the Colonel a dirty look. I had to ask him what that was all about later, because I was really starting to wonder.

"I was worried about you. I was shocked to hear you checked out of the hospital so soon and I called a few times, but no one picked up, so I thought I'd stop by, but it seems you're taken care of." Roy smiled and held up a bouquet of lilies to me. "Hope you feel better soon Lacey, but I'm sure you will since Jean is here to take care of you!" His eyes flickered over to Jean's and took on a hardness and a tension filled the air and it was starting to become uncomfortable.

I took the red rose and smiled. "Thank you Colonel, I'm doing fine and yes, Jean is taking good care of me. It's nice having him around." I looked over at Jean and smiled and he smiled back, before glancing back at the Colonel. I furrowed my brows, wondering what the hell was going on with these too. I'd have to ask Jean about it later. "But is that all sir? I promise I'll be back to work soon, I just have to wait till I can get this stupid thing off."

Roy flashed his shiny white teeth and nodded his head. "That's great! I know the office can't wait to have you back."

"I can only imagine. Excuse me, I'm going to go put these in some water." I quickly shuffled away, trying to escape the awkward silence that had filled the room, causing the tension to get higher, to the point where it was getting really uncomfortable to even stand there. So I took my time in the kitchen, finding a vase, filling it up with water, and slowly arranging each of the lilies in, taking as slow as possible. I then placed the vase on the kitchen table, placing it perfectly in the center.

Without knowing of any other way to waste time, I wobbled out of the kitchen and Jean and Roy hadn't even moved, but both were staring at each other with glares, waiting for the other one to back down, but both were unwilling to back down. Their heads both turned when they saw me coming in, before quickly looking back at each other.

"I guess I'll be going then. You get better Lacey." He flashed one more another smile before turning on his heel and marching out the door, but before closing the door, he paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Oh and Jean, remember what I said." And the door closed and the room stayed quiet for a minute as we listened to the sound of Roy's car start up and a car door slammed. Riza probably drove him out here since he for some reason could never drive himself.

"What did he say?" I asked quietly, unsure if I wanted to know the answer. I looked over at Jean; he was glaring darkly at the spot where Roy was once stood. His eyebrows knitted together, making his blue eyes appear darker, his mouth was in a deep scowl. He looked. . .scary. He didn't look like Jean. "Jean, I'm talking to you, what did he say?" I grabbed his hand, trying to get his attention, but as soon as my skin barely brushed up against his, he went flying back.

"Nothing important! Just the damn truth." He snarled and stomped away, disappearing into the kitchen. I stood shocked and it didn't take long for Ed and Al to appear from the doorway, wondering what the commotion was about. I just shook my head at them and waved my hand them to not worry about it.

I followed after him, and found him leaning up against the sink, his head down and smoke billowing around him. He was smoking, I was going to yell at him, but thought against it, thinking it probably wasn't the best idea. I didn't say anything for a few moments, just stood there and watched him, he didn't move either, but I knew he knew I was there.

"Is everything okay, Jean?" I almost didn't hear my own voice, but I could tell he did. His shoulders tensed and he nodded his head, taking a long drag from his cigarette, before looking up at me. I could tell he had calmed down a bit, but his eyes told me that whatever it was inside was trying to break through.

"Yep everything is peachy keen, sorry about smoking. I just needed one pretty bad." He turned around and through the butt in the sink and turned on the water. The aroma of something burning filled the air.

"What did he say to you? What was he talking about? What do you have to remember?"

Jean stared at me for a long time, before pushing off of the counter and walking to where he was only a few feet in front of me. "He told me what I needed to know, but was too hopeful too see. That clear it up for you?"

"What's that even mean? What did you need to know?" Jean shook his head, smiling bitterly before turning around on his heel and going back to the sink, lighting another cigarette. I stared at him in shock, wondering where all this was coming from. Jean had never really kept anything from me before and I had never kept anything from him. What had made that change? Why was he being so secretive all of a sudden? What the hell did Roy told him that made him so closed up all of a sudden? "Jean, talk to me. What's up?"

"Nothing Lacey, just….just don't worry about it. Everything's fine. Roy was just joking around about something."

"No! I am going to worry about it! Something is wrong with you. You're usually a very laid back person and then he says something to you and you're just storming around pissed off and you won't even tell me why!" The room took on a deathly silence and Jean stared at me, his cigarette burning away before he even had a chance to take a puff. "I just want you to be honest with me Jean."

"Be honest with you?" Jean muttered, more to himself then to me, throwing his untouched cigarette in the sink. "How many times have I thought about actually doing that, but then backing out." He chuckled lowly and I was starting to wonder if he still knew I was in the room. He looked up at me, his blue eyes turning sad and he walked a few feet forward, until he was once again in front of me. His blue eyes bored into mine, searching for something and then he raised his hands, timidly resting them on the sides of my face, cradling it between his rough, calloused hands. "If only you knew what you did to me, Lace."

And then his lips touched mine.


End file.
